Jeu de rôle
by Solealuna
Summary: Pourquoi la fille et la mère de Castle sont elles penchées au dessus de moi, après une chute dans un escalier qui n'existe pas chez moi ? Et pourquoi diable la jeune adolescente m'appelle t elle Papa ? Je suis Kate Beckett bon sang ! Aidez moi !
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous avais bien dit que je reviendrais ! Une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait dans la tête depuis assez longtemps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. (dans cette fiction Castle n'est pas avec Gina et Beckett n'est pas avec Josh) je voulais aussi vous dire que j'alternerais les POV.**

J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme aussitôt, encore toute endormie.

J'ai eut un sommeil assez agité. Je me retourne dans le lit. Je retrouve le côté vide et froid du célibat. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut un homme dans ma vie. En fait, a part Demming, je n'ai plus eut d'aventure depuis que … que j'ai rencontré Castle.

Faut que j'arrête de penser a ça. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je grogne. Je me remets sur le dos et ouvre en grand mes yeux. Je n'y vois rien. Ma chambre est plongée dans le noir. La seule lumière qui m'est donné de voir est celle du réveil matin. 7 heure. Pas étonnant que je sois dans le noir. Mon mal de tête empire. J'ai envie de me mettre sous les couvertures et de m'endormir pour encore six heures de plus mais ma raison me lance que je dois aller travailler. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et j'ai l'impression que mon dos va exploser,et que je vais tomber la tete la première au sol.. J'ai aussi mal que si j'avais soulevé une voiture.

Quand j'arrive enfin a mettre mon corps debout, je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je me sens lourde, comme si j'avais grossit pendant la nuit. Dans l'obscurité environnante, je n'arrive pas a me repérer et fait trembler l'armoire sur laquelle je me retient. La pièce semble tourner autour de moi, comme dans un manège ou les montagnes russes de Disney Word. Je me sens lourde. Mes jambes me pèsent, mes épaules semblent supporter un énorme poids. Que m'arrive t il? Pourtant quand je me suis couchée tout allait bien.

C'est vraiment très bizarre, et dans toute ma carrière, il y a très peu de choses que je trouve bizarre.

Je marche instinctivement vers la porte. Et pour une fois, mon instinct se trompe puisque il m'envoie directement dans un mur. Je grogne de douleur. Je ne suis vraiment pas bien réveillée. Je trouve enfin la porte tant désirée. Je commence a marcher mais j'ai du mal a reconnaître mes meubles et même mon couloir. Une petite lumière apparaît doucement dans mon champ de vision je décide de la suivre.

Mais après quelque pas, mon pied se perd dans le vide. Une marche. Une marche qui n'existe pas dans mon appartement. Sous la surprise, mes réflexes de policière se sont évanouit et je commence une chute. Il n'y avait pas qu'une marche il y en avait des dizaines, et je tombais les unes sur les autres, tournant au fur et a mesure de ma cascade, je laisse échapper des petites plaintes et après quelques secondes qui m'ont parues interminable, je m'écrase de tout le long de mon corps sur le plancher, la fin de l'escalier.

Je ferme les yeux en gémissant, je ne suis pas douillette d'habitude mais cette chute, combinée aux douleurs déjà ressenties ne me permet plus de jouer la forte tête.

J'entends alors des petits rires. Bon sang j'ai du me faire plus mal que je ne le pensait. Puis les rires se mélangent a des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent de moi. J'ouvre alors les yeux et après quelques secondes ou ma pupille est aveuglée par la luminosité de retour, je me retrouve en face de têtes rousses que je connais très bien.

-Papa ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Alexis. Que fait elle chez moi si tôt le matin ? Que fait Martha chez moi ? Pourquoi la fille et la mère de Castle sont penchées au dessus de moi, après une chute d'un escalier que je n'ai pas chez moi ? Et pourquoi diable la jeune adolescente m'appelle t elle Papa ?

-Allez Richard lève toi.

La, il y a vraiment un problème. Je tente de me relever et parvient difficilement a m'asseoir.

-Alexis ? Mais que faites vous toutes les deux chez moi ?

Je passe ma main sur ma gorge. Je ne reconnais pas ma voix ! Elle est grave, enroué, avec un léger ton théâtral. Une voix que j'ai déjà entendue.

-Ça fait plaisir. On habite ici jte signale papa !

Mes yeux font alors un tour a 180 degrés. Je suis dans l'appartement de Castle ! Comment suis je arrivée là ?

-Tu es sur que ça va fils ?

Je les regarde chacune leur tour. Elles me regardent bizarrement. Soudain je pose mon regard sur mon corps. Ma respiration se coupe. Ce n'est pas mon corps ! Ce ne sont pas mes jambes ! Ce ne sont pas mes bras ! Ce ne sont pas mes mains, ces grandes et puissantes mains, légèrement poilues ne sont pas a moi ! C'est un cauchemar c'est pas possible je vais me réveiller

Le Tee Shirt que je porte avec un logo de Nirvana en gros dessus n'est pas a moi ! Ce torse sous des doigts que je semble contrôler, ce torse, hum très musclé n'est réellement pas a moi.

Je me lève précipitamment dirige vers la cuisine. Mon regard voyage sur le plan de travail et jette mon dépourvu sur le grille pain. Je le lève au niveau de mon visage. Je hurle. Un hurlement qui me semble sans fin. Je jette le toaster qui s'échoue a terre dans un vacarme total. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ce n'est pas mon visage qui est apparue dans le reflet brillant de l'objet. C'était celui de mon ami et associé. Moi Kate Beckett, grande détective de la 12eme brigade de la police de New York, Je suis dans le corps du plus grand écrivain de Best seller thrillers des États Unis.

Je suis dans le corps de Richard Castle.

**J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous a plut ! La suite bientôt Laissez des com's ; ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre en esperant que vous aimerez ; )**

Ce n'est pas possible. Tout cela n'est pas réel c'est un rêve. Je me pince le bras. Je sens une douleur mais en rouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis toujours dans la cuisine de Castle. Je me retourne. Alexis et sa grand mère me regardent comme une folle, Ou plutôt comme UN fou. Vite trouver une excuse, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elles pensent de moi en ce moment.

-Ça va Richard ?

-Euh oui... mère.. j'essaye... de me mettre …

vite une explication Castlienne.

-… de me mettre dans la peau d'un homme qui a perdu la mémoire.

Elles soufflent toutes les deux probablement de soulagement. Bon un problème en moins. Il reste le plus gros.

-Préviens s'il te plait Papa quand tu cherches l'inspiration. Bon viens déjeuner.

-Euh je dois y aller je dois parler a ..

Je me stoppe. Pour elles je suis Castle. Qui aurais je envie de voir ? Jouons le naturel.

-Je dois voir Beckett.

-Mange d'abord. On t'a fait ton petit dej préféré.

Comme Alexis est adorable. Cette adolescente est magnifique. Elle ressemble physiquement a sa grand mère mais elle a le même caractère que son père. Le même humour aussi. Et elle a hérité de son si beau sourire. Bon assez de penser. Je déjeune et après je fonce chez moi pour retrouver mon … moi même. Je verrais ça plus tard. Je m'installe au comptoir et regarde ce que Alexis m'a mis dans mon assiette. Je goute mais le goût est horrible. Je me force a l'avaler.

-Des mashmallows ? Avec du chocolat ?

-Ouaip comme tu les aimes.

Je prends une grande gorgée de café. Je savais que Castle avait des gouts surprenants mais pas a ce point.

-Papa ! Tes yeux ! Ils sont plus foncés ! Ils ressemblent a ceux de Beckett !

Je hausse un sourcil puis jette un coup d'œil dans le grille pain. En effet mes yeux ont garder leur couleur foncée.

-C'est vraiment bizarre tu veux pas que je regarde ?

-C'est adorable A'xi mais je dois vraiment partir.

-A'xi ? Beckett t'as dit qu'elle m'appelait comme ça ?

Je me mets la main devant la bouche. Réfléchir avant de parler.

-Euh non elle ne m'a rien dit c'est .. je l'ai entendu. Au téléphone. J'dois y aller.

-Bon d'accord mais va t'habiller. Je ne pense pas que Beckett aimerait que tu arrive chez elle en pyjama.

-Enfin quoi que ..

Je lui tire la langue et me dirige rapidement vers la chambre de Rick. Je vais vers une armoire et l'ouvre. Je vois des dizaines de chemises, très différentes, suivies d'une dizaine de cravates. Je prends une chemise rouge avec une cravate noire. J'adore quand il s'habille comme ça. Je prends un pantalon un caleçon. Les choses se compliquent. Comment je vais m'habiller ? Je décide de fermer les yeux et de le faire a l'aveuglette. Après des essais laborieux, je réussit a mettre le sous vêtement et je finis de m'habiller. J'enfile une veste et embrasse Alexis. Je pourrais m'y habituer, j'aime tellement Alexis, je la considère comme ma propre fille.

Je prends les clés posées sur la table basse et fonce pour prendre la voiture de Richard. Direction mon appartement.

/

_Castle je dois vous parler. Que se passe t il ? Je voulais vous dire.. que j'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse.. Pourquoi Kate ? parce que je vous aimes Rick. _

_Nos visages se rapprochent. Toc . Nos lèvres se frôlent. Toc Toc. Elle s'éloigne légèrement. Toc toc toc. Kate … Toc Toc_

J 'ouvre les yeux. Saloperie, c'est toujours au milieu de mes plus beaux rêves qu'on me réveille. Je me retourne dans le lit, bien décidé a finir ma nuit. Mais les coups continuent. De plus en plus fort. Je grogne. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. 8h. Qui peut venir m'embêter a cette heure ci ? Je vais vite le savoir. Je me lève. J'ai une de ces casquette ! Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir bu hier soir. La pièce tourne autour de moi. Quand je suis totalement debout je manque de m'écraser sur le sol. Je suis tout léger. Je me passe la mains sur la tête. J'ai des longs cheveux ! Long, ondulés et doux !

Les coups redoublent d'intensité. Je me lève et me précipite vers la porte. Je n'ai jamais vu cet appartement ! Je n'ai pas dormit chez moi ! Je cours, manquant a plusieurs reprises de tomber sur les meubles. J'ouvre alors la porte en grand.

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Je veux revenir dans mon rêve avec Beckett ! Pas dans ce rêve ou je me retrouve devant moi même ! Sans que je puisse le contrôler je hurle. Je recule mais au bout de quelques pas, je m'écroule lamentablement a terre. Le corps s'approche de moi. On se croirait dans un film d'extraterrestre. Il avance, je recule, toujours les fesses sur le sol.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Castle..

–Vous êtes quoi ? Un clone ? Une sorcière ? Un extraterrestre ?

-Castle ….

-Ou les trois a la fois ?

Il s'approche de moi et s'accroupit. Bizarrement en ce moment il me fait moi peur.

-Castle c'est moi.

Je fixe l'individu devant moi. Ces yeux, ce ne sont pas les miens. Ils sont foncés. Je les connais si bien, j'en rêve toutes les nuits.

-Beckett ?

Elle hoche la tête. Et me sourit.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'aimerais vous répondre.

Je baisse alors les yeux vers mon corps. Des jambes fines, coupées au niveau des cuisses par une nuisette noire. Je vois ainsi une magnifique poitrine offerte a mes yeux. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien dans ma peau.

-Castle relevez les yeux !

-Désolé.

-Bon je vais nous faire du café. Allez enfiler un peignoir. On se rejoint dans la cuisine.

-Beck ? Elle est ou la salle de bains ?

-Au fond du couloir.

Je m'y dirige et enfile un peignoir noir accroché au sèche linge. Je jette un coup d'œil au miroir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce visage, que je … porte, celui de Beckett, je n'avais jamais vu combien il était beau au réveil. Ces cheveux sont beaux même sans être peignés.. la seule différence c'est que j'ai gardé mes yeux, verts. Ça enlève un peu de sa beauté. Mais même avec les yeux roses, elle serait toujours la plus belle du monde. je me retire de ma contemplation et part vers la cuisine.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Je me suis réveillée dans votre corps, dans votre chambre sans savoir comment.

-Mais comment on va faire ? On va échanger nos vies comme ça ? Et Alexis ? Elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose ?

-Non ne vous en faites pas. J'ai fait attention.

Le téléphone de Beckett sonne. Et instinctivement Beckett se lève et attrape le portable.

-Beckett !

-Castle ? Qu'est ce que vous faites chez Kate a cette heure ci ?

Elle se met la main devant la bouche, elle a fait une gaffe. Une très grosse gaffe. Je lui attrape le téléphone des mains pendant qu'elle jure a voix basse.

-Ca... Beckett !

-Ma chérie, c'est Lannie ! Dit donc tu n'aurais pas oublier de me dire quelque chose ? Comme le fait que Castle se retrouve chez toi de bon matin ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...mais bon tu sais que j'ai toujours craqué sur lui !

Ma petite blague n'a pas l'effet espéré car la concerné me tire l'oreille.

-Aie ! Apple ! Apple !

Elle me lâche et me foudroie du regard.

-Beckett ?

-Euh oui Lannie. Écoute je.. je t'expliques plus tard mais pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Bon on verra plus tard le sujet C, on a un corps, dans le coffre d'une voiture a la fourrière principale.

-On arrive tout de suite.

Je raccroche alors et me tourne vers Beckett.

-On a un corps, a la fourrière principale.

-On y va.

-Kate ?

-Quoi ?

Je sourit, elle a l'air d'une vraie enfant.

-Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez que j'arrive sur la scène de crime dans cette tenue ô combien légère …

-Castle !

-Vous préférez qu'on parle du sujet C ?

Elle souffle alors et me dirige vers sa chambre.

-Cast' vous allez fermer les yeux pendant que je vais vous habiller.

-Mais Mum !

-Y a pas de Mum qui tiennes ! Et si je vous vois ouvrir les yeux je vous flingue c'est clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

Après m'être fait habiller comme une poupée de chiffon , elle me remets son arme et nous montons dans sa voiture. Je sens que les jours suivants ne vont pas être de tout repos.

**Si ça vous a plut, laissez moi des com's , si ça ne vous a pas plut laissez des com's ! Gros bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**3eme chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! je vous explique, pour Castle dans le corps de Kate j'utiliserais ''il'' et j'utiliserais ''elle'' pour Kate dans celui de Castle Bonne lecture**

Le trajet fut tendu. Personne ne parlait. Même Castle n'a fait aucune blague durant le voyage. C'était bien que la première fois qu'il n'essayait pas de la faire rire... et qu'elle avait envie qu'il me fasses rire. Les doigts de Kate tapotaient nerveusement sur le volant. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne tint plus et brisa le silence.

-Comment vous pensez qu'on va faire ?

-Oh vous savez la routine..on va poser des questions, demander a Lannie comment est ce qu'il est mort et Ryan et Esposito …

-Castle... je veux dire pour nous …

Il souffla et reposa sa tête contre la vitre.

-J'en sais rien Beckett. Il faut qu'on arrive a échanger nos rôles le temps qu'on trouve la solution...

je ne veux vraiment pas me retrouver dans votre appartement. Je n'aime être séparé d'Alexis aussi longtemps.

-Je comprends, moi non plus je …

Il se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

-Je comprends. Si j'avais un enfant, je crois que j'aurais du mal a le laisser.

-A chaque fois que vous partez loin de lui, vous pensez que vous l'abandonner.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser a sa vie si elle avait un enfant. Jouer avec lui, l'aider pour s'habiller, l'aider pour ses devoirs... Lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Lui demander pardon parce qu'elle dois partir travailler..

-Beckett ? Ça va ?

La voix de Castle la sortit de sa rêverie. Et les klaxons des conducteurs derrière eux s'ajoutèrent a sa question.

-Oh c'est bon ! Y a pas le feu que je sache !

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça dans les rues de la grande pomme, alors que Castle s'accrochait au siège, peu rassuré. Il avait compris a quoi elle pensait et se jura d'en parler plus tard .. quand elle serait calmée.

/

-A enfin vous voila vous deux ! Vous avez été... retenus ?

-Lannie tes sous entendus tu peux te les garder !

-Oh Pardon Mr Castle ! Je ne vous demanderez rien , je suis sure que Kate me dira tout en temps voulu

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Un homme, la quarantaine, deux impacts de balle dans la poitrine, aucune trace de papiers ou d'argent. C'est une joggeuse qui l'a trouvé. Ryan et Esposito sont en train de l'interroger.

-Qu'est ce que j'avais dit, la routine !

-Ca... !

Elle s'était retenue de lui hurler son nom a la figure parce que sinon , on les aurai pris pour des fous.

-Ca ?

-Ba oui …. comme KB !

Encore une fois, Beckett fut impressionnée par la facilité de son ami a trouvé des réponses aussi rapidement. On voyait bien que sa famille était une grande famille d'acteurs. Il se foutu un peu d'elle en l'imitant.

-Vraiment Castle faut arrêter on a du travail !

-_Beckett_ si vous continuez ce jeu je vous prit de croire que votre vie deviendra vite un enfer.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le premier mot ce qui lui valut un sourire.

-Je vais voir ou en sont Ryan et Esposito.

-Tiens Kate vient par là je vais te montrer les détails du corps.

Les deux coéquipiers s'échangèrent un regard et se séparèrent.

-Bon tu m'expliques ?

La question de Lannie sortit Castle de ses pensées.

-Que je t'expliques quoi ?

-Déjà pourquoi Castle était avec toi ce matin et pourquoi c'était LUI qui conduisait TA voiture quand vous êtes arrivés ?

-Lannie...

-Et pourquoi tes yeux ont la même couleur que ceux de Castle ? Verts ?

-Que de questions auxquels je dois répondre ! Et je ne suis qu'un mortel !

Lannie le regarda d'un air sceptique, il toussa.

-Désolé... euh pour l'histoire des yeux , je n'en sais rien du tout..peut être a cause de la lumière, ou de mon régime ou peut être que je ne suis pas Beckett et qu'un extraterrestre aux yeux verts a prit possession de mon corps !

-Castle déteint vraiment sur toi tu devrais te méfier.

Voyant son sourire discret.

-Ce n'est pas un compliment. Et pour le reste ? Pourquoi vous étiez ensemble quand j'ai appelé ?

Il rougit sans pouvoir se retenir et dut détourner les yeux vers le corps pour penser a autre chose que sa tenue de ce matin.

-Vous avez franchit le pas ?

-Non ! Enfin ! Non .. problème de plomberie ! Mon appartement a eut une fuite d'eau et Castle m'a gentiment proposé de dormir chez lui le temps que ça soit réparé.

-Tu crois qu'un problème de plomberie est plus plausible que votre tension sexuelle intense qui aurait enfin lâchée ?

-Explique moi pourquoi je n'ai jamais eut envie de te tuer ?

-Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Beckett ! On ramène le corps et on commence l'enquête au commissariat vous venez ?

-Dis moi juste l'heure du décès

-Entre 3h et 5 h du matin a en juger par la température du foie.

-C'est parti !

Ils partirent tous les deux et Beckett prit le volant, instinctivement, pendant que leur équipe les regarder partir en levant les sourcils.

-Lannie se doute de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? Et qu'est ce elle a dit ?

-Elle m'a demandé pourquoi c'était '' Castle'' qui conduisait. Ensuite pourquoi on était ensemble en arrivant.

-C'est pas vrai.. Il va falloir qu'on trouve une excuse..

-Euh .. en fait j'en ai déjà trouver une...

Elle se tourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Plus par anticipation que par pure colère.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez _encore_ dit ?

-jeluiaisditquej'avaisunefuited'eauetque''castle''m'ébergeait

-Quoi ? Castle vous me le dites ou je vous jette sur le trottoir.

-Je lui ait dit que j'avais une fuite d'eau chez moi et que ''Castle'' m'hébergeait.

-QUOI ? . ça veut dire que je vais devoir dormir chez vous ?

-Beckett dois je vous rappeler que de toutes les manières, vous auriez dormit chez moi. Vous êtes moi ! Et puis ça sera beaucoup plus facile pour la situation.

-Vous avez raison. C'est vrai que si je vous laisse seul, vous allez massacrer mes cheveux.

Il la regarda d'un air qui se voulait choqué. Il lui répondit d'un voix excessivement aiguë.

-Quoi ? Attendez maintenant que j'ai des cheveux je vais en prendre soin !

En disant ça il se passait les mains sur les boucles brune qui ornaient sa tête. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait les toucher sans se faire repéré. Elle rit et stoppa la voiture. Ils en sortirent, suivis de peu par la voiture de l'équipe et de la morgue mobile.

-Bon c'est d'accord. On passera dans l'appartement ce soir et on prendra deux trois affaires.

-D'accord mais il faudra prévenir Alexis et Martha.

-Je le ferai t'inquiète pas. De toute façon elles seront ravies.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur je suis même jaloux, Alexis veut devenir comme vous

Les yeux de la détective s'illuminèrent a cette révélation.

-Je lui ais dit oui quand elle saura se servir d'une arme.

Elle rit et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Les autres étaient derrière eux et se lançaient des coup d'œil interrogatifs. Très bizarre.

Beckett et Castle commencèrent a vérifier les concordance entre les différents témoignages

; tout se rassemblait, la victime a été aperçue dans le parc a 4h par un SDF, et ensuite, 2 heures plus tard, son corps est retrouvé dans la ruelle a 500 mètres de son appartement. Après ce travail et en attendant la fin de l'autopsie de Lannie, Castle se leva et se dirigea vers la machine a café pour prendre l'éternel café noir de la jeune détective. Mais il sentit que quelque chose clochait car tout le monde le suivait du regard. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur patronne apporter du café a Castle. D'habitude c'était l'inverse. Alors il joua légèrement la comédie.

-Je vous préviens _Castle_ ! C'est la première et la dernière fois.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

Elle lui sourit et prit le café. Il s'approcha et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

-Faut vraiment qu'on joue notre rôle sinon, on va vite se faire griller.

-Je suis d'accord _Beckett _!

Le téléphone sonna et Castle se jeta dessus avant que Beckett ne le fasse. Elle le remercia silencieusement.

-Beckett !

-Oui c'est Lannie j'ai fini l'autopsie. J'ai découvert que les balles tirées appartiennent a une même arme, mais écoute bien. Une Berreta !

-Trop cool ! L'arme de James Bond !

Le sourcil de Beckett se leva en interrogation.

-Oui.. cool... bon enfin bref, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

-Merci Lannie. On te tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Beckett.

-Donc cet homme est mort d'une balle de l'agent 007.

-C'est bizarre, la plupart des vols ne sont faits avec des armes de ce calibre.

-Je sais c'est bizarre, on va devoir passer chez lui.

-Ryan ! Tu as le nom de la victime.

-Oui a l'instant. Il s'appelle James Colt. Il habite au 007 de la 13eme Rue.

-Quand on croit pas au hasard !

-Bon on y va Ca.. Beckett !

-J'arrive.

-Je peux conduire ?

-Non.

-Si.

-Non

-Si.

-Non.

-S'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle attrapa in extremis les clés de la voiture. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la victime.

-J'aime bien quand tu me tutoie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sur. Tu crois qu'on pourrait..

-Moi je suis d'accord.

-Tant mieux, vu que maintenant, on est plus que partenaires...

-Et si tu ne veux pas avoir une oreille plus grande que l'autre tu n'ajoute rien c'est clair ?

-Ouaip !

Ils se sourirent et se garèrent peu de temps après, prés a commencer leur enquête.

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas de les faire se tutoyer mais je préfère ! **

**Enquête qui sera bien sur a suivre ! C'est la première fois que je me lance dans une enquête dans mes fictions. J'espère que je m'en sortirais ! Laissez des com's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4eme chapitre ! Toujours dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira !**

-Ça veut dire que je vais montrer TON badge en disant '' détective Kate Beckett, Beckett, Beckett'' **( comme dans le générique. ; )**

-Castle sois sérieux je t'en prie.

-Tu me prends pour qui?

-Pour Richard Castle dans le corps de

-Détective Kate Beckett.

Il l'avait imité a la perfection, sans se moquer, sans en rajouter. Elle eut le souffle coupé puis sourit. Il sonna a l'appartement et au bout de quelques secondes, une jeune femme vint leur ouvrir. Castle ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir, mais pas pour les raisons que pensait Beckett.

-La réincarnation de Robinne !

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Euh Détective Kate Beckett de la police de New York et voici Richard Castle, le grand écrivain. -Nous pouvons entrer?

-Police ? Bien sur. C'est a propos de James ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé mais nous l'avons retrouvé mort dans une ruelle, tôt ce matin.

La jeune femme devint blanche et des larmes commencèrent a couler le long de ses joues maquillées.

-Qu'est ce ...qui s'est passé ?

-Deux balles dans la poitrine. A première vue, il s'agit d'un vol qui a mal tourné.

-A …. première.. vue ?

-Oui car il s'est fait tuer par une Berreta. Et ce n'est pas commun aux petits voleurs de ruelles.

La femme blêmit a nouveau. Et explosa en sanglots.

-Mademoiselle, savez vous qui en voulait a votre conjoint ?

-Venez...

Ils se levèrent et la suivirent dans la chambre conjugale. La jeune femme rousse se dirigea vers l'armoire et Beckett et Castle restèrent bouche bée. Des dizaines de smokings tous impeccablement repassés et noir. Au dessus de ses habits trônaient des dizaines de DVD, toute la collection de James Bond.

-Et ça c'était juste pour sa passion. Ce sont des smoking que tous les acteurs de James bond ont porté dans les films.

Les deux détectives s'approchèrent et regardèrent les étiquette. Connery,

-Il ne vivait que pour ça. Et il est mort pour ça. C'est dégueulasse.

Elle recommença a pleurer. Castle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-On va trouver qui a fait ça. On va partir. Merci de nous avoir reçut.

-Je vous en prie.

Ils partirent et soufflèrent.

-Je sais pas toi Kate, mais ça sent le psychopathe a plein nez.

-Le fan de James Bond ou celui qui l'a tuer ?

-Deuxième solution.

-J'ai la même impression. Bon rentrons au commissariat. On y apprendra quelque chose de plus.

Mais elle fut coupé par son portable. Elle décrocha.

-Castle !

-Papa c'est moi !

-Alexis ! Salut qu'est ce qu'il y a.

Castle ne put s'empêcher de voir le sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de sa collègue a la simple entende de la voix de sa fille.

-Je voulais juste savoir a quelle heure tu comptais rentrer ce soir ? Parce qu'on va commander une pizza.

-Et bien je ne sais pas. Mais par contre je dois te parler de quelque chose.

-Jt'écoute.

-Est ce que ça te dérangerais si Beckett venait quelque jours a la maison ? Elle a une fuite d'eau chez elle.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est génial ! Dis lui que c'est un énorme oui !

Les pupilles brunes se mirent a briller, devant cette réponse positive si spontanée.

-Je lui dirais Alexis. A ce soir.

-A ce soir. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle raccrocha et essaya de cacher le sourire qui grandissait sur son visage. Mais trop tard le vrai Castle l'avait vu et en souriait comme un débile.

-Beckett, on revient au commissariat, puis on mange … et se n'est pas négociable ! Et ensuite on travaille pendant quasi trois heures, on passe chez toi, on prends des habits et on rentre a la maison. Questions ?

-Oui. Pourquoi c'est toi qui commande ?

-Parce que si c'était toi, on ne rentrerais pas avant trois jours.

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Et elle détestait ça.

Pendant une heure, ils tentèrent de reconstituer le trajet de la victime avant qu'elle ne se soit fait tué. Il a acheté un milk-shake a la fraise et avait traversé le parc. Il a a peine eu le temps de faire 500 mètres qu'il se faisait tuer.

-Essaye de voir combien de personnes ont acheté un Magnum dernièrement.

-50 rien que notre état.

-Ok et combien ont un casier judiciaire ?

-3O ,et ça ne veut rien dire, c'est peut être son premier meurtre.

-Tu as raison bon on va manger.

-Mais...

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne. On va manger un point c'est tout.

Il la força a se lever et lui attrapa son manteau et l'amena dehors.

Deux heures après, ils arrivèrent discrètement jusqu'à leur bureau. Au restaurant, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils firent le tour et s'assirent d'un entrain naturels, sans que Ryan et Esposito ne les voient. Quand si arrivèrent a bon port, ils se sourirent et recommencèrent a travailler. A 15h, Beckett fut la première a se lever pour partir. Elle ne le dirais jamais a Castle mais elle avait hâte de retrouver Alexis.

Direction l'appartement de Kate.

-Non ! Il est hors de questions que tu prennes cette tenue !

-Mais elle est magnifique !

-Elle est trop décoltée !

-Et c'est bien, vu que t'as une magnifique paires de

-Castle !

Elle aurait voulut lui dire sur un ton de reproche mais il était sorti sur un ton gêné et avait détourné le regard vers son armoire. Elle prit 4 hauts et 3 pantalons. Elle fourra ses sous vêtements dans un sac plastique.

-Tu peux prendre mon gel douche dans la salle de bains ?

-CERISE ! C'est celui que je préfère ! Et ...le shampoing …. cacao noix de coco !

-Tu me prends pour une sucrerie ?

-Non. Les sucreries donnent des caries.

Elle rougit, et remercia silencieusement Castle d'être encore dans la salle de bains.

-Tu as tout ?

-Oui quasiment. Je te rejoins dans la voiture.

Il prit la valise et l'emmena dans la voiture. Elle partit dans sa chambre et souleva légèrement son matelas pour en sortir un calepin et de le mettre dans les larges poches de sa veste . Elle rejoignit alors Castle dans sa voiture et ils partirent vers le duplex de la famille Castle.

Kate était angoissée comme jamais. Elle avait peur de faire une bêtise, ou de faire quelque chose qui blesserait Alexis.

-Ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle lui sourit, lui adressant un remerciement silencieux. Et, après avoir souffler pour se donner du courage, ils ouvrirent la porte.

-Papa ! Kate !

La jeune fille se jeta sur son père et le serra dans ses bras. Kate en profita pour serrer sa petite princesse contre son cœur, avant que la petite fille rousse se jète sur la détective et ne la serre dans ses bras.

-Je suis trop contente que tu sois là ! Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vues !

Beckett sourit devant cet élan d'affection.

-Bonsoir Beckett, comment allez vous ?

-Bien, merci Martha.

-Bon on va pouvoir passer la commande. Trois pizzas ça suffira ?

-Bien sur !

Les pizzas commandées, Alexis eut le malheur de demander où dormirait Beckett. Elle dormira dans ma chambre.

-Non hors de question. Je dormirais dans la chambre d'amis.

-Je te laisse la chambre !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Soit vous vous mettez d'accord, soit vous dormez tous les deux dans la chambre !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers les deux têtes rousses. Elles avaient croisé les bras et attendaient une réponse. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis recommencèrent leur ''dispute''. Les deux autres femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-C'est bon on a comprit, vous dormirez ensemble cette nuit.

-Mais euh !

-Je vais t'aider a mettre tes affaires dans la chambre Kate !

Sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Alexis l'emmenait déjà vers la chambre.

-Ma... mère, pourquoi vouloir nous faire dormir ensemble ?

-Parce que c'est la seule façon que vous arrêtiez de vous battre. On dirait déjà un vieu couple !

-Non c'est pas vrai !

-Richard ! Si vous étiez a la maternelle, tu lui aurais tirer les couettes et si vous étiez au collège tu l'aurais siffler. Tu es transit d'amour, Richard. La première fois que je te vois aussi amoureux.

Elle la laissa seule dans le séjour, la bouche ouverte. Elle regarda l'escalier, se demandant si, comme d'habitude, Martha avait raison.

Alexis et Castle descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que vous conspirez ?

-Rien.

-Mouais...

Ils rirent tous ensembles. Beckett parla beaucoup avec Alexis, pendant que Castle aidait sa mère a faire de la chantilly pour aller avec les glaces. Le repas se déroula bien, entre rires, et complicité. La soirée se passa d'autant bien que les deux héros ne firent aucun faux pas, aucune faute qui permettrait aux autres de se douter de quelque chose.

Mais leur parfait jeu de rôle en prit un coup lorsqu'Alexis demanda qui prendrait sa douche après elle. Ils ne répondirent, se contentant de s'interroger du regard. Alexis partis dans la salle de bains alors que Martha les informa qu'elle partait se coucher. Quand Alexis revint, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage. A l'instant ou ils furent seuls, Beckett se retourna si vite que Castle sursauta.

-Comment on fait ?

-... tu ne sais pas prendre une douche ?

-Mais CASTLE ! il est hors de questions que tu lave mon propre corps ! Je vais faire comme ce matin et..

-Kate.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'immobilisa de façon qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

-Fais moi confiance.

-Mais...

-Chut. Fais moi juste confiance.

Il la lâcha doucement et sans ajouter un mot, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de laquelle i lferma la porte. Elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger, chamboulée par ce contact visuel qu'ils aviaent échangé, avant d'aller dans la chambre préparer ses affaires pour la nuit. Quand Castle sortit, i lrépondit de suite a la question silencieuse de sa muse.

J'ai femré les yeux tout le long, et j'ai utilisé la grosse éponge en évitant les zones que tu ne voudrais pas que je touche. Je te donnes ma parole.

Elle lui sourit avant de s'engager dans la salle de bain pour se doucher a son tour.

L'heure du coucher se montra pau après et Alexis partit dormir après avoir embrasser tous les adultes, les laissant seuls dans la cuisine.

-Tu vois, ça s'est bien passé.

-Oui tu as raison. Je vais me coucher.

-Je te rejoins, j'ai mis ta brosse a dents dans le pot de la salle de bains.

-Merci.

Elle se brossa les dents, et ajusta son long tee shirt et son caleçon. Elle allait se diriger vers la chambre mais vit la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Alexis. Celle ci n'avait pas tarder a s'endormir. Elle passa quelques secondes a la regarder dormir. Elle la voyait sourire. Depuis combien de nuit la détective n'avait pas dormit aussi bien qu'elle? Des années probablement. Alexis entoura son oreiller de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dedans. La tendresse s'installa dans le regard noisettes de cette femme d'action. Puis, elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Castle qui l'observait. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil a Alexis avant de ferme la porte. Elle fuit son regard et se dirigea vers la chambre de Castle. Ce dernier la rejoignit quelque minutes plus tard, et la trouva allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il s'installa dans le lit.

-Est ce que tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Hum ce non me crie en arrière plan Oui !

-Castle , je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste dormir.

Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et se retourna sur le côté, ne lui montrant que son dos. Mais il n'en n'avait pas finit.

-D'accord. Ne dit rien, je vais parler. Tu te dis que tu vas bientôt avoir 30 ans et que le temps passe. Tu as envie d'avoir un enfant mais tu n'as pas d'homme dans ta vie.

-Tais toi.

Sa voix était tremblante. Il était allé trop loin pour reculer. Il savait qu'il devait poursuivre, pour elle.

-Kate, tu es une femme formidable, tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui te rendra heureuse et qui te fera des enfants. C'est impossible qu'une femme comme toi n'est pas de descendance.

-Et pourtant c'est ce qui va se passer. Depuis deux ans que je n'ai pas eut d'homme dans mon lit a part Demming. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dit que je finirais seule.

-Kate arrête de dire des conneries et regarde moi.

Elle se retourna avec appréhension et le regarda, honteuse.

-Je te promets, et ça sur mon honneur, que tu aura des enfants et un mari qui t'aime. Je dirais même que ça va commencer avant la fin de l'année. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'arrêter de croire que personne n'est la pour toi. Je suis là pour toi. Tu as de l'importance pour moi et pour Alexis aussi. Ta vie ne fait que commencer. Et elle se finira bien.

Elle pleura. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parler comme ça, aussi gentiment que lui. Elle se serra contre lui et lui murmura, juste avant de s'endormir

-Merci Rick.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour s'endormir a son tour, paisiblement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nouveau chapitre pour vous.**

Le soleil vint me chatouiller le visage dès qu'il fut levé. Je me frotte les yeux et remets ma tête dans le creux de l'oreiller. Une bonne m'arrive jusqu'aux narines, une odeur masculine, un mélange d'after share de la veille et d'une lessive au coquelicot. J'aime cette odeur. Alors que je m'enfouis la tête dans les draps, je me heurte a une masse chaude.

Je m'efforce de reconnecter mes neurones. La masse chaude se colle a moi. Les souvenirs reviennent doucement, je me rappelle d'avoir échangé mon corps avec Castle. Et d'avoir dormit chez lui. Ça veut dire que c'est lui qui est collé a moi ? Mais .. cette main sur ma hanche, elle est forte, possessive, aurions nous retrouvé nos corps ? Je me décide a ouvrir les yeux et me relever . Mais j'ai la tête qui tourne et m'écroule sur le lit. Un petit gémissement se fait entendre. J'ouvre alors les yeux et je vois alors que je suis toujours dans le corps de Castle, et le petit gémissement que j'ai entendu était le mien.

Je soupire et laisse retomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, je me suis fait une fausse joie. Je regarde le réveil. 6H30. Je me dégage de la prise de Castle et me lève. Je passe par la salle de bains pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage. Je m'essuie et me regarde dans le miroir. La seule qui me reste de mon physique, ce sont mes yeux qui ont gardé leur couleur d'antan. Je descends l'escalier et me faufile dans la cuisine. Toute la famille dort encore, je me prépare un café serré et m'adosse au comptoir.

Comment me sortir de cette galère ? Je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie dans le corps de Castle. Et puis un jour ou un autre, Alexis se rendra compte que la fuite d'eau n'est qu'une excuse et elle se posera des questions. Et je ne pourrais pas lui mentir.

-Salut Papa t'es bien matinal.

La jeune adolescente descend les escaliers en se frottant les yeux encore a demi fermés de sommeil. Je l'embrasse avant de lui servir un jus de fruits.

-Bien dormit ?

-Oui Daddy et toi ?

-Bien.

-Kate n'a pas trop bougé ?

-AA très drôle. Non absolument pas. Tu veux quelque chose a manger ?

-Une tartine s'il te plait.

Alors que je lui faisais griller une tranche de pain, Alexis s'assit au comptoir et me pose une question.

-Papa ? Est ce que tu aimes Kate ?

Sur le coup de la surprise je lâche l'assiette de toasts mais réussit in extremis a la rattraper.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est juste que... depuis que tu la suis dans ses enquêtes, tu es plus souriant, tu ris, tu as plus d'inspiration et puis surtout, tu chante de mieux en mieux sous la douche. Alors ?

Ma gorge se serre. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il m'avait rencontré. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Alors je lui réponds sincèrement.

-Je ne sais pas A'xis. Je n'y ais jamais réfléchit.

-Tu devrais. Parce que tout le monde pense que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Et toi ?

-Encore plus que les autres.

Elle m'embrasse alors sur le front et court dans les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bains. Castle choisit ce moment pour se lever. Alexis l'étreint et part. Il s'approcha de moi et me salua d'un petit sourire en coin.

-Bien dormit ?

-Mouais...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce matin , j'ai crut un instant que j'avais retrouvé mon corps.

-Toi aussi ?

-Toi aussi ?

-A non c'est moi qui ait posé la question en premier.

Je sourit devant son air enfantin et lui tendit une tasse de café pour le faire taire.

-Kate dis moi, pourquoi Alexis avait son sourire qui dit '' j'ai fait quelque chose dont je suis fière mais tu ne saura pas quoi'' ?

Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je ne peux quand même lui répéter ce que sa fille a dit.

-Elle m'a dit que tu chantais de mieux en mieux sous la douche.

-Quoi ? Parce qu'avant je chantais mal ?

-Ça m'étonne même pas.

-Dit donc ! C'est quoi ce sous entendu ?

-Quel sous entendu ?

-Ouais viens ici tout de suite

-Nooon !

Il s'approche de moi et de l'évier et après avoir remplit un verre d'eau il me l'envoie a la figure. Je me retrouve trempée au milieu de la cuisine avec un Castle mort de rire devant moi. Je prends un bol sur l'égouttoir et lui envoie l'eau sur le visage.

-A c'est comme ça ?

Il ouvre l'eau et m'envoie des vague avec sa main tandis que j'essaye tant bien que mal a lui rendre la pareille. Nous sommes totalement trempés et c'est a ce moment là que je me rends compte que Alexis et Martha se tiennent debout sur le bas des escaliers, nous regardant comme si nous avions perdus la raison. Un petit silence se fait, avant que Castle n'explose de rire, emportant tout le monde dans un fou rire. Je ne vois même pas Castle s'éloigner vers mon manteau. C'est quand je l'entend dire ''d'accord on arrive dès que possible'', que je m'arrête de rire.

-Castle ! Un autre corps a été retrouvé sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-D'accord va te doucher je vais ranger un peu.

-Tu veux pas que je le fasse ?

-Non vas y.

Il me sourit et fonce vers la salle de bains. Je commence a éponger le carrelage qui ressemble plus a un bain de pied de la piscine municipale qu'un sol de cuisine. Il sort, je prends sa place et en moins d'un quart d'heure nous sommes prêts a partir. Nous embrassons tout les deux Alexis avant de saluer Martha et nous partons. Cette fois ci c'est Castle qui conduit, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Ryan t'as dit quelque chose ?

-Il a dit que c'était le corps d'un jeune homme trouvé sur un toit par sa mère. Il a ajouté que c'était du jamais vu.

-Bon appuie sur le champignon.

-A vos ordres mademoiselle !

/

Nous arrivons devant l'immeuble, la scène de crime. Esposito nous attends devant la porte d'entrée et nous sourit.

-Venez je vous préviens c'est assez bizarre.

-Est ce que c'est possible que ça soit le même assassin que celui James Cold ?

-Faudra interroger la famille d'abord. Mais c'est possible.

-Allons voir ça.

Nous montons dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Quand nous arrivons sur le toit Lannie était accroupie a côté du corps et Ryan était avec les parents, la mère était dans le creux des bras de son mari , en larmes. Je m'approche de mon amie.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Peter Brice, 20 ans, il vit avec ses parents et sa mère l'a trouvée ce matin.

-Je ne vois pas d'entrée de balle.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas une balle qui l'a tué.

Avec délicatesse, elle lui tourne le poignet pour que je découvre une petite marque sur le dos de la main, deux petites point de piqure.

-Une morsure ?

-Oui. Une araignée je pense.

-Alors c'est peut être un accident non ?

-Avec la deuxième main attachée au rebord ?

-Ouais c'est vrai que c'est pas commun.

-J'estime la mort a 22h hier soir.

-Tu pourra dire quelle araignée l'a.

-KATE ATTENTION !

Avant que je n'ai eut le temps de faire un mouvement, je sens quelqu'un me pousser et tomber sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et voit Castle en face de moi. Je veux dire, je ne me vois pas. Je suis vraiment en face de Castle. J'ai retrouvé mon corps !

Mais ce bonheur est de courte durée. Un millième de seconde, Un battement de paupière et je revient d ans le corps de Castle. Ce dernier se lève et tire a terre, a la place ou j'étais il y a un instant. Le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je le vois, pointant toujours mon arme sur le sol, tremblant comme pas possible. Je regarde l'impact de la balle et voit une petit tache ensanglantée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-L'araignée... elle allait te mordre à la cheville.

Lannie s'approche de la tache et voit le cadavre d'une énorme araignée.

-Castle, je crois que tu dois la vie a Kate. Cette araignée a un poison qui tue en moins de cinq minutes.

Je regarde alors Castle qui vient seulement de ranger l'arme. Il me regarde, inquiet.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, grâce a toi. Merci.

-My pleasure.

Je lui sourit alors qu'il m'aide a me lever. Nos yeux se connectent un instant avant qu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompe. Celui de Lannie.

-Bon on emmène Peter, vous nous rejoignez ?

-Oui on va voir sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose.

-Madame Brice, pouvez vous nous montrer la chambre de Peter ?

-Bien... Bien … bien sur.

Nous descendons a l'avant dernier étage et entrons dans l'appartement 2B. Le père laisse sa femme dans le salon et nous emmène dans une chambre au bout d'un couloir. Quand nous entrons, nos bouches s'ouvrent d'un seul mouvement. Toute la chambre, du tapis au plafond, des rideaux au lit, tout était un mélange de deux choses. New York et Spiderman.

Des toiles d'araignée, un poster de la mégalopole, une affiche mixant les trois films de l'homme araignée , des photos de gratte ciels et de paysage urbains, un autographe de l'acteur qui jouait Peter Parker. Devant le silence de notre contemplation, le père décide de nous éclairer.

-Il adorait cette ville. Depuis tout petit il rêvait d'y aller. Nous habitions dans le Connecticut et chaque jour que Dieu fasse je l'entendait dire '' c'est quand qu'on va habiter a New York ?'' et un beau jour j'ai été muté dans la banlieue nord. Je n'oublierais jamais son sourire. Il a réussit a faire ses valises en deux jours, alors que nous n'avions même pas commencer les cartons.

Quand le film Spiderman est sortit, il connaissait les bandes annonces par cœur et voyait déjà en Peter Parker son idole, son grand frère et son héros. Il m'a trainé 4 fois au cinéma voir le premier film.

-Je me souviendrais même le jour ou il est rentré de sa première séance ;

Nous nous tournons vers la porte et voyons la mère marchant vers un poster pour l'effleurer du doigt.

-Il s'est jeté dans mes bras et m'a dit, avec son grand sourire '' Merci Maman de m'avoir donné le même nom que Spiderman ! J'adore mon prénom !''

Je la regarde avec compassion, je crois que je n'arriveras jamais a me remettre de la mort de mon enfant.

-Savier vous pourquoi il était sur le toit cette nuit là ?

-Il montait souvent sur le toit la nuit pour regarder les buildings éclairés. Comme ça n'affectait pas ces résultats scolaires, nous le laissions et nous allions dormir. Mais ce matin il n'était pas dans sa chambre et le lit n'était pas défait, j'ai commencé a m'inquiéter.. je suis monté.. et je l'ai trouvé adossé au rebord, avec.. ce regard vide.. cette blancheur...

Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari et pleure sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Nous.. nous avons finit, nous vous appelons dès que nous avons du nouveau.

-Détective ?

Castle répond a ma place.

-Oui ?

-Retrouvez celui qui a fait ça a mon fils.

-Je vous le promets.

Et sur ces dernières paroles nous sommes partis. Castle a prit le volant pendant que je disais a Esposito que nous arrivions.

-Kate ça va ?

-On va dire ça.

-C'est le fait qu'il soit jeune ?

-Et la détresse des parents. Je me rends compte que chaque mort tue avec lui un peu de chacun. Et ça c'est affreux.

-Et nous, nous sommes là pour aider les familles, a trouver la vérité, et ainsi faire plus facilement le deuil. Mais parlons d'autre chose sil te plait.

-Quand tu m'a sauté dessus. Et qu'on a atterrit par terre. Pendant une seconde...

-C'était revenu a la normale. J'ai vu. J'ai cligné des yeux et d'un coup je suis revenu dans ton corps.

-Idem. C'est vraiment bizarre peut être qu'on devrait en parler a quelqu'un.

-Non. On nous prendrait pour des fous. Non on va tout faire pour régler ça.. discrètement.

-Comme tu veux. Accélère, on a un psychopathe a coincer.

-J'allais te le proposer.

Un sourire et nous voilà partis.

**la suite normalement c esoir si tout va bien , en attendant, laissez des com's !**


	6. Chapter 6

**un nouveau chapitre qui va surement vous plaire vu que les collègues vont se rebeller ! mais je ne dit rien de plus, je vous laisse découvrir.**

Dix minutes après notre départ de l'immeuble de Peter Brice, nous arrivons au commissariat. A peine avons nous franchit les portes de l'ascenseur que déjà, nous savons que nous allons passer un sale quart d'heure. Ryan et Esposito nous attendaient, les bras croisés en tapant du pied. Ryan se lance.

-Beckett, Lannie veut te voir pour les premières constatation du corps.

-Bon ok.. euh Castle tu viens?

Elle s'apprête a me suivre mais Esposito la coupe dans son élan.

-Désolés mais on a besoin de lui.

Kate et moi échangeons un regard d'incompréhension mais je me décide a rejoindre Lannie dans la salle d'autopsie, pendant que mes collègue emmène, sans le savoir, leur chef vers.. oh bon sang la salle d'interrogatoire ! Elle ne va pas DU TOUT apprécier.

Mais je dois aller voir Lannie, je prends l'ascenseur et arrive.

-Alors tu as du nouveau ?

-C'est bien le venin de l'araignée qui l'a tué et la température du foie a confirmé l'heure du décès vers 22h. Et de ton côté ?

-Il était un fan inconditionné de Spider man et de New York. Il est fort possible que les deux meurtres soit liés.

-Et tu n'as pas autre chose a me dire ?

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur avant de lui répondre par un signe négatif de la tête. Je sens les problèmes arriver.

-Tu pourrais commencer par me dire pourquoi, quand Castle allé se faire mordre par l'araignée, tu lui a crié ''_ KATE_ ! Attention !'' ?

Je me traite mentalement d'imbécile. Mais sur le coup, je n'avais plus réfléchit, je devais la sauver, peu importe les conséquences. Dans la panique je n'allais pas penser a crier mon nom ! J'aurais dut,parce que maintenant, elle me tombe dessus.

-Alors ?

-Je sais pas .. peut être que ma fourche a langué ?

-Kate ! Tu lui saute dessus en criant Kate ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Je ne réponds rien, priant pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui me sorte de cette galère.

-Kate je suis ta meilleure amie, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler.

-Je n'en doute pas mais.

Mon téléphone sonne et je relève les yeux au ciel pour remercier ma chance et répond.

-Beckett !

-Kate c'est Alexis !

-Tu peux pas savoir que je suis contente que tu m'appelle !

Je commence a m'avancer vers l'ascenseur mais Lannie ne lâche pas l'affaire et me suis jusqu'à ce que les portes se ferment sur nous.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alexis ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu veux manger ce soir. Mammy va faire les courses.

-Et bien...

Je réfléchit a un plat qui ferait plaisir a Kate... au risque de ne pas manger. Elle mérite bien quelques sacrifices. Puis, la lumière se fit dans mon esprits.

-Est ce que toi tu aimes le risotto de saumon ?

-Ouais ! C'est une bonne idée ! Alors a ce soir Kate !

-A ce soir A'xis.

Je coupe la communication en soufflant. Pour moi le saumon, ça va pendant deux bouchées. Mais Kate adore ça. Les portes s'ouvrent et je me dirige vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Par la vitre teintée, je vois Beckett les sourcils froncés alors que Ryan et Esposito la bombarde de Questions.

-Castle ! Tu vas répondre oui ou non ?

-Non.

-On te demande juste une explication ! Tout a changé depuis hier ! Vos attitudes, votre complicité, même tes yeux !

-Bon d'accord je vais tout vous dire. Approchez vous

Ils se penchent chacun d'un côté d'elle. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle va faire et ne peut retenir un léger rire.

Et comme je l'avais prédit, elle se recule et attrape de chaque main une oreille et les fait se lever, complétement pliés de douleur et criant des supplications incohérentes.

-Alors maintenant je vais vous lâcher et vous allez en faire autant d'accord ?

-Ok ! Ok !

Elle les lâche et ils portent leur main a leurs oreilles pour sentir les dégâts. Elles leur secoue les tignasses et sort tranquillement de la salle. Je la rejoins et lui souris.

-Tu veux vraiment continuer a leur cacher ?

-Lannie aussi se doute que c'est anormal.

-On leur dira peut être demain. Là ils m'ont trop énervée.

-Que diriez vous chère amie d'un café avec moi au milieu de dossiers tous plus soulants les uns que les autres ?

-J'en serais ravie.

Elle me sourit et nous dirigeons vers la machine a expresso en riant.

/

Toute l'après midi, nous avons chercher ce que les victimes avaient en commun. Mais rien. Pas le même age, pas les même habitude, même pas la même passion. Pas le même quartier, rien ne les rassemblait. Alors que je commence a tomber de sommeil, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et voit Castle qui me sourit.

-On rentre, tu tombes de fatigue, et Alexis va nous faire un bon repas. Allez

Je n'essaye même pas de résister, je sais que c'est bataille perdue. Je me lève et prends mon manteau. Nos collègue nous regarde du coin de l'œil.

Quand nous ouvrons la porte, une délicieuse odeur me chatouille les narines. Du saumon. Comment ont elles sut que j'adorais ça ? J'entre et pose ma veste sur le porte manteau.

-Ah enfin vous voilà ! Vous tombez juste c'est prêt.

Nous passons tout de suite a table.

-Risotto de saumon a la Alexis !

-Ça a l'air délicieux A'xis !

Je pique une première fourchette dans mon assiette et la porte a ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux. Il est délicieux, ce que je dis tout de suite a la jeune cuisinière.

-C'est l'un des meilleur risotto que j'ai jamais mangé.

-Merci papa. Mais tu sais j'ai juste suivit la recette sur le paquet de riz.

-Mais c'est délicieux quand même.

Nous rions ensemble et mangeons; parlant de tout et de rien. Mais après avoir finit mon assiette, je vois que Castle a à peine toucher au contenu de son plat. Alexis semble le remarquer en même temps que moi.

Tu ne manges Kate ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si , j'adore c'est délicieux... mais avec cette histoire de double meurtre, j'ai l'estomac un peu retourné.

-Oh je comprends.

Mais moi, je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Castle de ne pas manger. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas le saumon. Il a mangé un peu de riz mais a laisser tout le poisson. Il s'essuie la bouche et se lève.

-Désolé, mais je crois que je vais me coucher.

-Bon d'accord Bonne nuit Kate.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'il monte les escaliers. Je remarque un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, mais je n'arrive a en déterminer la cause. Je me retourne vers les deux dames.

-C'est bizarre.

-Qu'est ce qui est bizarre A'xis ?

-J'ai appelé Kate ce matin pour lui demandé ce qu'elle voulait manger. Elle m'a répondu du saumon, du risotto parce qu'elle aime ça. Et pourtant tu en as plus manger qu'elle.

Tout s'éclaire. Il a dit a Alexis de faire du saumon pour me faire plaisir. Mais ça fait quasiment deux ans que je lui ais dit ! Comment pouvait il s'en souvenir ? Alexis me tire de ma pensée.

-J'ai trop mangé ! Je vais me coucher.

Je l'embrasse et je vois Martha commencer a débarrasser la table.

-Laissez Mère, je vas le faire.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui vas te coucher.

-Bon a demain alors.

-A demain.

Je commence a faire la vaisselle, et peu a peu, je vois les lumières de l'étage s'éteindre les une après les autres. Je sors des œufs, et les bats en omelette, en faisant le moins de bruit possible; Je rajoute du jambon, du fromage et des aromates, et quand c'est prêt, je monte l'assiette dans la chambre. J'ouvre la porte et voit Castle, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, une main sur le ventre, pour essayer de cacher les cris de famine de son ventre. Je souris et m'approche de lui. Il relève les yeux vers moi.

-Tiens je t'ai fait une omelette. Que tu ne te couche pas le ventre vide.

-Merci.

Il s'attaque au plat, et moins de cinq minutes, il a tout mangé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il s'écrase sur le lit.

-Bon sang je vais exploser. Merci.

-Jcrois que c'est a moi de te remercier.

Il me regarde avec étonnement.

-A'xis m'a dit qu'elle t'avait appelé, et que tu lui a dit que j'aimais ça.

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir.

Nous nous sourions timidement, et je jette un coup d'œil a son travail.

-Tu écris quoi ?

-Rien de bien intéressant, j'ai pas d'idée.

-Bon je vais me préparer pour dormir.

-Jvais bientôt éteindre la lumière.

-Je serais pas longue.

Je me brosse les dents et me mets en pyjama. Quand je rentre dans la chambre, la lumière est éteinte et Castle est couché sur le côté, dos à moi. Je me couche a ses côtés, sous les draps, et fixe le plafond.

-Castle ?

-Oui ?

-Comment tu t'es souvenu que j'aimais le saumon ?

-Tu me l'a dit quand on a mangé ensemble avec l'équipe la première fois. Tu disais que c'était le seul poisson que tu aimais a toutes les sauces et tous les modes de cuisson.

-Et tu as trouvé ça assez intéressant pour le retenir ?

Il se retourne alors vers moi et me regarde. Je ne vois que ses yeux verts.

-C'est bizarre, mais tout se qui se rapporte a toi, mon cerveau l'enregistre automatiquement.

Je souris sans pouvoir me retenir. Je vois aussi un sourire en coin se dessiner sur son visage enfantin.

-Je sais que tu es allergique a la pastèque, tu détestes le chocolat basse calories et ton lieu de vacances serait une ville de France mais pas Paris parce que tout le monde veut y aller. Toi je te vois bien choisir la Corse. Tu ferais pâlir d'envie toute les filles de la Méditerranée.

Je ris et m'approche de lui.

-Merci.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue mais au moment ou mes lèvres rencontrent sa peau, je tombe sur une surface rugueuse, avec un léger début de barbe. Quand je me retire, étonnée, tout s'évapore.

-Tu as ?

-Oui.

-Recommence pour voir.

Je me penche nouveau sur lui mais cette fois ci, j'embrasse une joue douce, que je reconnais comme la mienne. Déçue, je me recule.

-Ça ne marche plus.

-Bon sang mais comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation?

-Écoute, demain on en parlera a Ryan , il est assez calé niveau surnaturel. Dors, ça s'arrangera.

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Je me retourne, totalement épuisée, moralement et physiquement. Je ne tarde pas a m'endormir, bercée par les effluves de coquelicot et la respiration régulière de Castle a mes côtés.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour tous vos com's si gentils alors voila la suite !**

Un rayon de lune me vit légèrement ouvrir les yeux. A part la rue éclairée, je ne vois que l'obscurité qu'occasionne une nuit du mois de mars. Je laisse peu a peu mes sens se réveiller. Plus je me réveille, et plus je sens une chaleur grandir en moi. Je sens des cheveux chatouiller le creux de mon épaule. Mes neurones tournent a plein régime. Si je sens des cheveux longs au creux de mon épaule, si je sens une main posée sur mon torse, si un parfum de cerise me monte a la tête, est ce que ça veut dire que nous avons retrouvé nos corps ?

Je me force a ne pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur que ça s'arrête. Ça fait déjà plusieurs fois que, pendant quelques instants, nous avons échangés nos corps, pour ensuite revenir dans le corps de l'autre. Un souffle chaud atterrit sur la peau de mon cou me faisait vibrer a l'extrême. Je garde obstinément les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment si particulier.

Peut être qu'un jour, nous nous retrouvons dans cette position, mais cette fois là, nous l'aurons voulus. Comment pourrais je un jour avouer a Kate que toute les nuits je rêve d'elle, de nous, d'un avenir en commun ? Je ne pourrais probablement jamais. Même si certaines choses ont changées, comme sa volonté d'avoir des enfants avec un mari, de ne pas finir seule... Si elle savait que je prie tous les jours pour être le père de ses enfants... un jour... ou peut être une nuit.. Je souris.

Pour l'instant, je profite d'avoir Kate Beckett dans les bras, pour moi tout seul. Je respire une nouvelle fois son odeur que j'aime tant, et peu a peu, je sens le sommeil s'emparer a nouveau de moi.

/

Cette fois, ce sont les rayons du soleil qui viennent me réveiller. Je grogne et me retourne dans le lit, pour me retrouver dans l'ombre du rideau. J'entends alors un léger rire. Je me force a ouvrir les yeux et je vois alors Beckett qui me sourit, en se dépêchant de cacher quelque chose derrière elle. Encore tout endormit, je marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble a un.

-Détective Beckett, que cachez vous derrière votre dos ?

-Rien.

Je me lève rapidement, et avant qu'elle n'est put faire quoi que ce soit, je lui retire l'objet caché et le porte hors de sa portée. Mon regard tombe dessus. Un dessin me saute au visage. C'est un calepin remplit de croquis, de dessins. Je ne savais pas qu'elle dessinait. Je tourne les pages, ouvrant de plus en plus les yeux. Ces dessins sont magnifique, tous les traits de crayon sont fins et précis. Elle joue aussi sur la lumière, l'ombre et la perspective. Des animaux, des croquis de rue, certains coins de Central Park, et même un croquis de deux chevaux dans un champ. Mon regard tombe sur son dernier croquis, inachevé, elle était en train de me dessiner ! Elle a dessiné les cheveux bruns qui me tombaient sur le visage, ma main sur l'oreiller et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me retourne vers elle. Le rouge a envahit ses joues, si bien qu'on dirait qu'elle s'est pris un coup de soleil. Elle tente de s'expliquer.

-.. pour une fois que je peux me dessiner...

-C'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux dessins. Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ?

-Oui j'ai même déjà vendu des œuvres.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Et j'ai aussi aider Léonard de Vinci a faire les yeux de la Joconde.

-A, la Joconde, très drôle. Non sérieusement.

-J'en fais des fois, quand je n'ai rien a faire.

-C'est magnifique.

-Tu l'a déjà dit.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

-S'il te plait, n'en parle pas aux autres. J'ai pas envie que les autres le sachent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un secret.

-D'accord.

Je lui tends le calepin en souriant en coin.

-Je vais me laver les cheveux. Y a du café si tu veux.

-Ok.

Je parts sous la douche alors qu'elle descendait dans la cuisine. Après un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau chaude, je me decide finalement a en sortir.

Je la rejoins et après un café chacun, nous partons vers le commissariat. Pendant le trajet, je sens ma partenaire tendue a mes côtés, vu qu'elle tripote énergiquement la pauvre ceinture de sécurité. Je pose ma main sur son bras, ce qui la fait sortir de ses pensées.

-Ça va aller.

-J'ai vraiment peur de leur réaction.

-A mon avis, ils seront très heureux de comprendre ce qui se passe. Peu importe la cause.

Elle me souris et recommence a regarder le paysage urbain qui défile devant ses yeux bruns.

Quand nous arrivons, Lannie, Esposito et Ryan sont debout au milieu de la salle, semblant nous attendre impatiemment. Nous échangeons un regard, sachant ce que nous devons faire. Nous nous approchons d'eux. Je me lance.

-D'accord on va parler ! Mais pas un mot a qui que ce soit ok ?

-Ok !

Ce Ok général me fit sourire. Apparemment, ils sont fébrile d'attente ! Je vois Kate lever les yeux au ciel en souriant. Nous nous regroupons tous les cinq autour du bureau de Beckett. Cete dernière me demande silencieusement de commencer le récit. Je hoche la tête et me lance.

-Voilà, mardi matin, il s'est passé quelque chose d'effrayant, Kate et moi...

Je m'arrête en voyant leur bouches s'ouvrirent dans un mouvement syncro. J'oublie toujours le petit détail qui est que, pour eux, je suis Beckett.

-Je ne suis pas Kate. Je suis Castle, et nous avons

Un cri strident m'interromps alors. En fait deux cris. Ceux de Ryan de Esposito. Ils se regardent, les yeux exorbités avant de fuir chacun vers leur bureau respectifs fouillant dans leur tiroirs. Nous restons coi. Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

Ils reviennent vers nous en posant deux petites boites sur le bureau. Ryan prit la parole.

-Je le savais vous avez échangé vos corps !

Mes yeux, ainsi que ceux de ma muse, s'ouvrent d'un coup, stupéfaits par ce dire.

-Comment vous pouvez ..

-Savoir ? Parce que normalement, c'est nous qui devions changer de corps.

**Enfin on approche dans l'explication ; ) je tiens a vous dire que les prochains chapitres seront peut être un peu plus longs a venir, parce qu eje ne l'ai pas encore écrits. Mais je m'y mets tout de suite !**

**Laissez des com's**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira, désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai eut un problème de connexion internet.**

_Normalement, c'est nous qui devions changer de corps _

-Quoi ?

L'information me sonne, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je crois bien que si je n'étais assise, je me serais écroulée ua sol. De son côté, Castle semble aussi surpris que moi. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et il est prêt a gober les mouches. Le temps de quelques secondes, le silence se fait avant que je ne le rompe, après un petit raclement de gorge.

-Ryan, Esposito, expliquez nous je vous en prie !

-Mardi, nous nous somme rendus chez une voisine de Esposito, Madame..

-Gomanez. Une soit disant voyante.

-Pendant le boulot ?

Castle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, professionnelle jusqu'au bout.

-Pendant notre pause de midi. Et le soir, quand nous avions fini tous les rapports a faire nous avons commencer une petite séance de sorcellerie.

En disant ça, il renverse sur le bureau deux petits morceaux de bois, coupés chacun a une extrémité assez étrange, on dirait une mèche de cheveux anglaise, toute entortillée et un petit morceau de papier.

-On devait tenir le bout de bois en récitant une incantation.

FLASH BACK

-Alors, on tiens le morceau de bois comme ça. On se regarde et on récite la formule et on dit le nom de l'autre en tirant sur l'amulette.

-Vraiment c'est débile.

-Au pire, ça marche pas et on aura bien ris ! Allez

''_** Amis de sang, amis de chair, amis de cœur, les âmes sœurs ont deux corps pour un esprits, échangeons nos enveloppes corporelles, pour que celui en face de moi puisse voir ma vie de mes yeux, et que je vois la sienne par les siens et restons dans son monde, jusqu'à ce que l'amitié , l'amour , et le destin triomphe de nos vies. 1,2,3 …**_''

-a demain Beckett !

-A demain Castle.

Et l'amulette se brisa.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Nous avons échangé nos corps parce qu'ils ont fait des sortilèges et qu'on a dit nos noms ? Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Castle semble aussi surpris que moi. Je plains le crayon qui se trouve entre ses doigts en ce moment. Un léger silence envahit le bureau avant que mon ami ne le brise.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour retrouver nos corps ?

-Beckett... euh non pardon Castle, on ne sais pas.

-Ça veut dire quoi ''jusqu'à ce que l'amitié, l'amour et le destin triomphe de nos vies ?

Castle essaye vainement de comprendre. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ryan et Esposito se regardent une nouvelle fois. Ryan se lance.

-Je crois.. j'ai bien dit je crois. Qu'il faut que mettiez de côtés vos différents, que vous soyez encore plus complices.

-Oh bon sang.

Je me mets la main devant la bouche et croise le regard de Castle. Il a compris, comme moi.

-C'est pour ça qu'on échangé nos corps, le matin,

-Parce que c'était inconscient.

-Sur le toit.

-Parce que c'était instinctif.

-Et ce matin...

-Quoi ?

Ce matin ? De quoi il parle ? Il ne s'est rien passé ce matin.

-Ce matin... ou plutôt cette nuit, je me suis réveillé, et... j'étais dans mon corps.. et tu étais dans mes bras.

Nos regard se croisent un instant. Pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit ? Ses yeux sont gênés, presque honteux. Je le trouve adorable quand il a quelque chose a se reprocher. Il passe du grand bad boy écrivain a un homme doux et gentil qui a un sourire qui empêche n'importe qui d'être en colère contre lui. Des petits gloussements nous sortent de ce moment magique. Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Castle se remets droit en cachant son sourire envahissant son visage.

-Alors comment on s'organise ?

Lannie me sort de mes pensées je me tourne alors vers elle.

-On ne change rien, vous etes les seuls a être au courant. Donc on garde le secret.

-Bon ok Cas... Beckett ! Pardon.

On se sourit tous, soulagé que la situation soit enfin comprise par toutes l'équipe. Mais d'un coup, trois téléphone sonnent, le mien, celui de Ryan et celui d'Esposito. Castle décroche ainsi que les deux autres et quand il raccrochent ils se tournent vers moi.

-Un autre meurtre. Il semblerait que ce soit le même tueur que les deux premiers.

-Bon allons y.

Alors que Castle prenait les clés de la voiture, je souris malicieusement avant de m'emparer du trousseau. Il se stoppe, comme un enfant a qui on a voler une sucette. Je secoues les clés sous son nez avant de lui dire.

-Maintenant qu'il savent, plus besoin que tu conduise !

je commence a m'éloigner et je l'entends râler, sous les rires de l'équipe.

-C'est pas juste ! Kate !

/

-Quelle horreur...

le murmure de Castle me parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. Et je le comprends. C'est horrible. Dans l'appartement, des traces de luttes ont été photographiés par les agents, mais la chambre était dans un état indescriptible. Des livres éventrés, le matelas vidé, des étagères au sol et pire que tout, le corps, adossé a la fenêtre, a terre, couverts du liquide rouge qu'est le sang. Lannie s'approche de lui, alors que Esposito nous racontait les témoignages.

-C'est le gardien qui l'a trouvé. Il venait récupérer le loyer et quand il a ouvert la porte, il a vu le bordel et a foncer dans la chambre. Il est encore tout blanc.

-Qui ne le serait pas.

Je n'avais jamais vu Castle aussi pale. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et il hoche la tête avec un petit sourire pour me dire que ça va. Je lui souris a mon tour et me dirige vers Lannie.

-Alors ? De quoi est il mort ?

-Je crois que la réponse est évidente. Regarde toutes ses griffures sur son corps...

en effet, le corps de l'homme était couverts de larges griffures semblant plus profondes les une que les autres. Personne n'aurait pu survivre a une telle attaque et une telle perte de sang.

-Comment se fait il que personne n'est rien entendu ?

L'appartement est totalement insonorisé parce qu'il écoutait toujours ces films a fond et les autres locataires se sont plaints.

-Je voyais Castle s'aventurait dans la chambre, regardant autour de lui.

-Il était fan de Xmen , on vois beaucoup de posters.

-Comme les autres victimes.

-C'est quand même étrange, un fan de Jamex Bond tué par un Berreta, un fan de Spiderman tué par une araignée...

-et un fan de Xmen tué par les griffes de Wolverine. Ce type est un fou.

-Il doit surement penser qu'il effectue une mission, tuer dans le but de donner une leçon.

-Mais fallait il vraiment les tuer pour qu'ils comprennent ?

Ma question resta sans réponse. Castle s'approcha du bureau et se pencha pour voir l'écran. Je vis alors son regard changer.

-Il y avait un ordinateur dans les chambres ?

-Euh oui. Pourquoi ?

-Viens voir.

Je m'approche alors qu'il pointe du doigt l'écran. Un site s'affiche,

-Fana2 ?

-Un site entièrement consacré aux fan de toutes les stars ou personnages imaginaires possibles.

-Ryan.. cherche si les victimes se connecter sur le site avant leur morts.

-On a peut être le lien; regarde le dernier message qu'a laisser notre Xmen...

-''Oui j'ai 40 ans passé, et oui je suis fan des Xmen. Chacun devrait avoir un héros a aimer. Et oui je le dit, n'importe quel fan devrait tout savoir sur son idole.''

-Y comprit comment survivre a son attaque ?

Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas cette enquête. Un psychopathe veut montrer a tous ces gens qu'ils ne survivront pas face au personnage qui adore. Il mourront sous les coups de ceux qui le sont fait vivre.

Et si on ne l'arrête pas, il va y en avoir beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Je me tourne vers Castle, il pense la même chose que moi. Arrêtons ce malade, et ensuite occupons nous de nos vies personnelles. Nous avons une piste, ne la lâchons pas.

**J'espère que vous avez la révélation ! laissez des com's !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nouveau chapitre ! je n'ai pour excuse pour ce retard que des devoirs en pagaille ! Sarah d'emeraude, ton cadeau avance ; ) **

De retour au commissariat, les enquêteurs reprirent leur recherches maintenant plus ciblées sur le site fana2.

Toutes les victimes ont posé au moins un message sur ce site avant leur mort. Esposito, renseigne toi sur le fondateur du site et toutes les personnes inscrites.

-Beckett ya au moins 500 000 personnes ins...

-Tout de suite !

il recula de plusieurs pas avant de lancer sa recherche. La chef de l'équipe s'écroula sur son fauteuil de bureau et passa quelques coups de fil.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Esposito avait des infos.

-Les trois victimes ont bien laissé des messages, seulement quelques heures avant leurs morts. Cold a laissé '' n'importe qui peut dire qu'il est fan ! Mais moi je le suis vraiment et je peux le prouver a n'importe qui n'importe quand''

-Et le jeune Peter ?

-'' je peux dire que je suis un fan de Spiderman. J'aimerais devenir, encore aujourd'hui, un grand justicier. Je suis prêt a mourir si c'est pour la gloire de mon héros.''

La gorge de totue l'équipe se serra a l'entente de ces derniers mots. Castle, ne se souciant pas de sa propre peine, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa muse. Elle le regarda, un sourire timide sur le visage. Elle posa sa mina sur la sienne en le remerciant d'un regard.

C'est dans ces moment là que l'équipe se sent de trop. Un coup de téléphone les fit sursauter.

-Beckett._ Quoi ?_Oh mon dieu, on arrive de suite._ D'accord.

Il se leva précipitamment et en enfilant son manteau, il raconta ce qui se passait.

-Un petit enfant de 9 ans vient d'échapper a un meurtre ! Son père est arrivé alors qu'un inconnu masqué le menaçait d'un couteau.

Beckett se leva d'un bond a son tour et courut sur ses talons, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe.

/

-Monsieur calmez vous et expliquez nous !

-Mais comment le monde peut être remplit de monstres pareils !

-Monsieur, cet homme est probablement le même qui a déjà tué 3 personnes. Nous devons l'arrêter et pour ça nous avons besoin de votre témoignage et celui de Max.

-Très bien alors j'étais sous la douche, et la porte a sonner, j'ai dit a Max de n'ouvrir que si c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il a ouvert la porte et je suis donc sortit pour voir qui c'était. Et j'ai vu cet homme masqué d'un masque de pokémon qui avait une lame sur le cou de mon petit garçon.. j'ai courut vers lu ien hurlant, il s'est retourné et est parti en courant. J'ai de suite appelé la police.

-Où est votre fils s'il vous plait ?

-Dans sa chambre.

Castle, qui menait l'interrogatoire comme un pro tourna le regard vers Kate qui se balancer d'un pied a l'autre.

-Tu peux aller voir Max ?

Elle se stoppa et le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire '' comment veux tu que je fasses ?''

-tu vas y arriver vas y.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre où elle frappa trois petits coups. Un petit ''entrez'' se fit entendre.

-Coucou. Tu es Max ?

-Oui. Et vous ?

-Je suis.. Richard Castle. Je travaille avec la police. Est ce que tu peux en parler ?

Le petit garçonnet blond lâcha sa DS qui semblait le calmer et se tourna vers elle.

-Mon papa, il a un livre de vous.

-A oui ?

-Oui il dit que vous faite beaucoup de travail dans la police.

-Oui et pour faire mon travail, j'ai besoin que tu me décrives l'homme qui t'a fait du mal.

-Il faisait la même taille que Papa.. il avait pas de cheveux au dessus, juste au dessus des oreilles..

_Dégarnis._

-Il avait un masque de Pikachu. C'est pour ça qu'au début j'ai pas eut peur. Et il a sortit un éclair de sa poche.

-Un éclair ?

-Oui ! Et l'éclair s'est ouvert et y avait un couteau dedans.

Encore un rapport avec la passion apparente du petit pour le pokémon le plus célèbre du monde

-Max.. est ce que tu es aller sur un site qui s'appelle Fana2 ?

Le petit garçon rougit et se pencha vers elle.

-Vous le dites pas a mon papa ?

-Promis.

-J'y suis aller une fois. J'ai écrit un message.

-C'était quoi ce message ?

-J'ai écrit que je pouvais vaincre n'importe quel Pokémon !

Maintenant c'était absolument sur que c'était le malade des s'en prenait maintenant a des enfants.. nous devons l'arrêter au plus vite. Le prochain aura peut être moins de chance.

-Merci beaucoup Max. Tu nous a beaucoup aidé.

-Vous allez le mettre en prison ?

-On va essayer

-Au revoir msieur Castle.

-Au revoir.

Elle sortit de la chambre alors que Castle finissait d'interroger le père.

-On va au commissariat. On doit vérifier qui était connecté lors quand les victimes ont poster leurs messages.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la voiture où les attendaient Ryan et Esposito. Avant de monter, Castle attrapa la main de Beckett, doucement et la força le regarder.

-On va l'arrêter Kate.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que je sais que tu es la meilleure.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tendrement, sans rompre le contact visuel. La respiration de la forte Kate Beckett devint incontrôlable.

_-Nous_ sommes les meilleurs.

Cette dernière phrase s'abattit sur la peau de Kate qui tentait, comme si elle était sous l'eau, de remplir ses poumons d'air. En cet instant, n'importe quoi pouvait se produire. Le lagon verts dans le bruns chocolat, leurs regards se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Un coup de klaxon dans la rue les fit sursauter et ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement de tête vers la voiture de service ou leurs collègues les attednaient. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois en rougissant. Kate lâcha lentement sa main, avant de monter dans la voiture. Ils resta quelques secondes sans bouger, avant de les rejoindre.

Vivement la fin de cette enquête. Son cerveau en avait assez de travailler et son cœur ne demandait que ça.

**Court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! la suite est pour bientôt ! Laissez des com's !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre ! merci pour vos reviews !**

Au commissariat, alors que tout le monde s'activait dans tous les sens, je sortis de la salle et m'installa derrière un mur dont personne ne connait l'existence. Je respire longuement avant de fermer les yeux.

Il s'est passé quelque chose. Kate s'était approchée de moi, il y a eut quelque chose !

Nos yeux se sont croisé, j'ai crut mourir sur place ! Et dans son regard que j'aime tant, j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait aussi ressentit quelque chose...Mais depuis, plus un mot de sa part.. C'est certain qu'elle ne veux pas de moi. chaque fois que j'ai fait un pas en avant, elle en reculait de trois. Comment pouvais je continuer a espérer, alors qu'elle ne ressent tout au plus de l'amitié pour moi ?

Une voix me sortit de ma pensée.

-Castle ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

Lannie. La seule personne qui nous comprends tous les deux et qui nous fait nous arracher les cheveux.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-D'aller ou ?

Je me servait toujours d'un humour répétitif quand je voulais cacher mes pensées. Mais après 2 ans, Lannie comprenait tout de suite et mon petit jeu était perdu d'avance.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Il se passe que rien ne se passe !

-Tu parles de Kate et toi ?

-De qui d'autre...

-et tu dis qu'il ne se passe rien ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange. Elle avait le sourire. Elle se foutait de moi !

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Castle, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir, mais avant que n'entre dans sa vie, rien ne changeait.

Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Elle arrivait a 6h tous les matins, même le dimanche, passait des heures dans la salle de sport en récitant des cas d'affaires résolues en boucle. La seule chose qui la calmait, c'était de lire toute la collection de Derrick Storm.

J'en avais le souffle coupé, je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'elle faisait avant de me connaître.

-Et puis tu es apparus, tu as changé ses habitudes, elle arrive des fois en retard, avec le sourire, elle sourit quand elle passe devant la machine a café, elle fait du sport mais en chantant. Elle fait plus attention a elle et plus que tout, elle s'ouvre maintenant aux autres.

Devant mon mutisme, elle continue a parler.

-Il se passe des choses. Votre échange de corps, vous pensez tous les deux que ce n'est rien ? Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'a des personnes qui sont déjà liées.. et pas que par un partenariat. Castle.. elle a quand même quitter Demming pour toi.

La surprise fait baisser ma tension et mes jambes flanchent l'espace d'un seconde.

-Elle a rompu avec Demming pour moi?

-Mais tu es arrivé avec Gina. Ne refais pas la même erreur.

-Tu penses qu'elle veut de moi ? Vraiment ? Le seul contact qu'on a c'est quand elle me tire l'oreille !

-Et vos nuits ? Tu lui as dit que vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Tu penses que c'est le hasard ? Parce que moi, je ne crois pas du tout au hasard.

Je regarde alors par la fenêtre rêvassant un peu, me remémorant tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, comme si ma vie défilait sous mes yeux à ma mort. Ma vie avec elle. Je devais me rendre a l'évidence, ma vie se résumait a très peu de choses. Mon livre, Alexis, ma mère, et Elle. Je pose alors une question, une seule.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Fais lui comprendre que tu ne la laissera pas tomber. Vas y doucement, sinon elle se braquera. Elle a peur de souffrir encore. Par le seul homme dans lequel elle a irrationnelle ment confiance.

Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et part sans ajouter un mot. Je reste un instant sans bouger, avant d'entendre Kate m'appeler.

-Castle ! Ou tu es ? Quelqu'un a envoyer un message, il faut qu'on aille chez lui au cas où notre homme irait chez lui !

Je sort immédiatement de ma cachette. Je vois alors son air interrogatif mais je n'y réponds que par un sourire et m'empresse de mettre mon manteau.

Dans la voiture je veux me mettre au courant de ce qui se passe.

-Quoi de nouveau ?

-Une jeune fille de 18 ans dit être adoratrice des vampires et que c'est son vœu que David Boreanaz la morde.. _( David... n'est ce pas Sarah ? )_

-Comment pense tu qu'il va agir ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais nous serons là avant lui.

-Je sais. Il n'a aucune chance contre la grande Kate Beckett !

Elle me regarde alors furtivement avant de sortir de la voiture. Nous étions arrivés et nous nous précipitons vers l'appartement. Si son plan marchait, l'enquête sera terminée et je pourrais enfin montrer a Kate combien elle m'est importante. Essentielle.

**La suite très bientôt en espérant que celui ci vous a plut ! Laissez des com's !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous vos reviews ! Je veux juste vous dire que ce chapitre sera la fin de l'enquête et que donc...**

-Donc nous devons assurer votre sécurité.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais croire a cette histoire totalement folle.

-Pourtant c'est vrai !

Nous étions dans le salon de Laura Grison depuis dix minutes et elle n'acceptais toujours pas la protection policière. Je commençais a perdre patience. Comment pouvait on être aussi insouciante ?

Même Castle semblait a bout.

-S'il vous plait laissez nous …

-Non. Je ne veux pas alors maintenant vous sortez sinon je porte plainte.

Résignés, je commence a m'avancer vers la porte, Castle restant légèrement derrière. J'ouvre la porte mais me retourne la dernière minute, pour la regarder une dernière fois.

-Mais si quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir votre porte appelez nous tout de suite.

C'est alors que je vois les deux personnes devant moi blanches.

-Attention !

Avant que je ne comprenne les paroles de Castle, je sens une présence. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens un bras entourait mon cou, me coupant la respiration. Je tente de me retirer, en vain. Je ne contrôle pas les mouvements du corps de Castle. Je n'arrive pas a me battre dans son corps, je n'arrive pas a me battre sans oxygène. Je vois Castle sortir mon arme et la brandir vers mon assaillant.

MAins en l'air !

Il n'allait pas l'écouter. La jeune femme se cache derrière mon partenaire alors que je vois de la peur dans ses yeux. Je sens alors un léger froid dans mon cou, au niveau de ma veine où les battements de mon cœur envoient mon sang, bouillant de peur.

Peur. J'ai peur. Peur de me faire tuer par un fou. Peur de souffrir. Peur de mourir. Peur de perdre Castle. De ne plus le revoir. De l'abandonner.

-Je devais tuer cette jeune fille, mais maintenant,je vois que j'ai trois victimes a mordre.

Son souffle sur mon cou me glace le sang. Qu'est ce que ce métal que je sens contre ma veine ?

-Lâchez la ! Euh le.. euh levez les mains !

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous écouter ?

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Combien de personnes pensent être des fans incontestées ? Combien pensent être le meilleur ? Qui pensent que n'importe qui peut être fan ? Combien pensent qu'ils peuvent être des fans alors qu'ils ne peuvent même pas survivre a une attaque ?

-Vous êtes fou !

je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Mais je le regrette quand je le sens appuyer avec le métal.

-Vous aimeriez mourir comme une victime de vampires ? Je plante ces dents en métal dans votre cou et vous vous videz de votre sang en moins de deux minutes !

-Je hais les vampires !

-Tant mieux.

Je vois que Castle s'approche d'un pas, l'arme toujours pointée sur lui.

-Lâchez la !

-Oh mais vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner Mlle Beckett.

-Vous pensez être un justicier c'est ça ?

Je me tourne vers Castle, a quoi joue t il ? L'homme semble attentif a ses paroles.

-Vous pensez que tuer tous ces gens, de vouloir tuer un garçon de 9 ans, parce qu'il aime les Pokémons ? Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Et maintenant, vous voulez tuer la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ?

Je me raidis. Que fait il ? Est ce qu'il est sincère où fait il ça juste pour le perturber ? Et me perturber par la même occasion ? Nos yeux se croisent un instant, et je ne vois qu'une chose, une sincérité qui me coupe la respiration.

-Je voyais bien que teniez a lui détective Beckett. Mais vous ne pouvez rien pour lui.

-Quand vous tuez. Vous tuez une partie de chacun. La famille les amis, les amoureux, ceux qui entourent les héros. Vous croyez que _vos _héros seraient heureux de savoir que vous tuez Tous ces gens innocent pour lesquels ils se battent ? Et bien si vous la tuez, vous me tuez avec.

Il s'avance d'un pas. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Je le connais, mais pourquoi parle t il en me regardant dans les yeux ?

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

Son regard fond dans le mien avant de se retourner vers lui. il lui répond,

-Si j'étais Superman, elle serait ma Loïs. Si j'étais Spiderman, elle serait ma Marie Jane. Si j'étais Batman, elle serait ma Robinne.

Ma poitrine se serre. Jamais un homme, ne m'avait dit ça. Bien que le moment ne soit pas le meilleur, je n'aurait pas put avoir de plus belle déclarations, réelle ou pas. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux alors que je sentais la prise de mon agresseur se faire moins prononcée, hésitante.

-Si j'étais L'homme élastique elle serait ma femme invisible. Si j'étais Sacha, elle serait ma Flora. Si j'étais Mulder, elle serait ma Scully. Si j'étais Seeley Booth, elle serait ma Bones.

Ma gorge fut envahit d'un boule d'émotion alors que je sens les mains du meurtrier se déserrer autour de moi. Castle s'avance encore vers moi, et baisse les yeux vers les miens.

-Et si j'étais Jameson Rook, elle serait ma Nikki Heat.

Mon cœur frappe ma poitrine comme si il voulait sortir. Je sens une larme solitaire glisser sur ma joue, alors qu'un sourire envahit mon visage. Il lève alors les yeux vers l'assassin et lui dit d'une voix calme.

-Les héros ne tiennent qu'a deux choses. Leurs fans et leur amours. Ne me tuez pas les deux.

L'emprise qu'a l'homme sur moi se relâche totalement et l'air s'engouffre dans ma gorge, je sens mes jambes me lâcher. Je suis dans un état second. Je vois Castle passer les menottes a l'homme, qui se laisse faire. Il appelle ensuite Ryan et Esposito a la rescousse, ceux ci étant restés devant l'immeuble, pour surveiller l'entrée. Ce qui n'avait servit a rien. Alors qu'ils l'embarquent je vois Castle se pencher vers moi. Je remarque alors que je suis a terre, encore sous le choc. Il s'accroupit et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Ça va Katie ?

Sans rien ajouter, prise d'une pulsion soudaine et incontrôlable, je me jette a son cou, le serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Il réponds aussitôt a mon étreinte alors que je me laisse totalement aller a ses bras. Il resserre ses mains autour de mes hanches alors que je fourre mon nez dans son cou. Cette scène me rappelle lorsque nous avons désamorcer la bombe qui allait détruire Manhattan. Mais elle est cent fois mieux. Il me murmure des mots gentils a l'oreille;

-on l'a eut. On a réussit Kate. On a gagner.

-Non. Tu as gagné.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il me sourit et secoue la tête.

-Non, Nous avons bien gagné.

Je lui souris encore une fois. Nous nous levons et rejoignons les autres. Il ne reste plus qu'a remplir le dossier et le fermer pour toujours. Et l'enquête sera terminée. Mais une autre enquête va la remplacer.

Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite, et pourquoi mon sourire ne quitte plus mon visage ?

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plut ! Laissez des com's !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis de retour ! ; ) voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira.**

**P.S : pour ceux qui dans le chapitre précédent trouvaient ça bizarre que l'assassin ne tique pas quand Castle dit ''elle'' , je ne voulais pas que la déclaration soit avec un ''il''. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop choqués ; ) je suis ravie de voir que le coup de Booth et Bones vous a plut je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher ; ) Bonne lecture.**

Kate venait de mettre le point final a son dossier quand un café en gobelet lui apparut sous le nez. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son partenaire. Elle lui prit le café en le remerciant d'un sourire. Il s'assit a sa place habituelle et commença a siffloter. Elle but une gorgée de caféine avant de le regarder. Elle hésitait a lui parler de se qui s'était passé lors de son agression. Peut être fallait il mieux l'oublier. Non. Même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Il faut qu'on parle de...

-Chut.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'un index s'était posé sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui répondit, tout sourire.

-Je te promet qu'on en parlera ce soir. Alexis et ma mère sortent, on sera au calme.

Elle lui sourit et se colla au dossier de son fauteuil pour finir sa boisson. Quand elle le vit se lever avec son manteau, elle commençait a en faire autant mais Ryan l'interrompit.

-La vraie Kate ! Lannie veut te voir, elle dit que c'est urgent.

Elle soupira et Castle lui dit, juste avant de tourner les talons.

-Vas y. Je t'attendrais a l'appartement.

Elle parit alors vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son amie. Castle se retourna vers Ryan et Esposito qui lui souriaient.

-Jusqu'à 19h c'est ça ?

Il leva le pouce en réponse en souriant et se précipita vers les escaliers pour rejoindre son chez lui. Ryan et Esposito sourirent et réfléchirent a leur stratégie.

Leur mission: retarder Beckett...

/ /

Kate souffla de lassitude alors qu'elle descendait de sa voiture. Elle en voulait a Lannie de l'avoir fait se déplacer pour rien et a Ryan et Esposito pour l'avoir retarder. Ils savaient pourtant qu'elle était épuisée après une enquête ! A ils n'étaient pas près de recommencer après les noms d'oiseau qu'elle leur a lancer... Elle secoua la tête. Avec tout ça il était 19h passées et elle n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de se détendre.

Bon elle devait avoir une conversation avec Castle, elle le savait, c'est même elle qui a commencé, mais elle avait vraiment peur. De s'être trompée sur ses paroles, de s'être fait avoir par l'adrénaline du moment... Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et entra dans l'appartement.

A peine eut elle mit un pied a l'intérieur qu'elle resta bouche bée.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et la seule lumière venait de dizaines de bougies, installées de ci de là dans le salon. Une odeur de pommes chaudes lui arriva aux narines, lui apprenant qu'une tarte dorait au four. Elle chercha le responsable de tout ça et le trouva près du canapé, souriant de toutes ses dents. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Le clair de Lune naissant se mélangeait a l'ambiance romantique des bougies. Leurs visages faisaient l'effet de toiles sur lesquels jouaient les jeux de lumières. Son sourire s'agrandit devant tant de romantisme de la part d'un homme. Si elle disait ça a toutes ses fans qui pensent qu'il est un bad boy dur et aux nombreuses conquêtes. Même Nikki Heat n'aurait pas put résister a ça. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

Elle s'avança vers lui, sans détourner le regard. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tout ça ... pour moi ?

-Non , c'est pour la voisine mais puisque t'es là...

Elle prit une mine indignée et le frappa a l'épaule alors qu'il riait.

-Bien sur que oui c'est pour toi ! Je sais que tu as besoin de calme après les enquêtes. Alors j'ai préparé ça pendant que tu étais encore au commissariat.

-Attends ... c'est pour toi que Ryan et Esposito m'ont retardé ?

-Ba oui..

-Oups.

Ses joues s'embourbèrent de rouge devant le ridicule de la situation. Voilà pourquoi ils riaient comme des baleines ! Elle secoua la tête alors que Castle s'interrogeait.

-Poooourquoi ?

-Paaaaaarce que j'ai utiliser tellement de gros mots que la censure m'interdit de les redire...

Cette fois ci , il eut un énorme éclat de rire et dut sécher des larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

-Les pauvres...

-Ils s'en remettront.

-C'est pas sur.

Ils se sourirent, Castle décida de commencer la soirée.

-Vous voulez faire quoi ? Le repas est prêt mais il est chaud.

Beckett redevint sérieuse et lui demanda doucement.

-Est ce qu'on pourrait... parler? Avant de manger ?

-Bien sur.

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de rallumer la lumière, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, a côté de trois bougies sur la petite table.

-Castle je..

-Je crois que ça serait mieux si c'était moi qui parlais en premier.

Elle hocha la tête, sachant que elle, elle na savait pas quoi dire. Castle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

-Déjà, je voulais te dire.. que tout ce que j'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas dit sous la pression ou sur le coup de l'adrénaline ou je ne sais quelle bêtise. Je l'ai dit parce que je le pensais.

Le coeur de la jeune femme rata un battement alors que ses paroles lourdes de sens s'abattaient sur elle. Elle s'approcha légèrement, lui demandant de continuer.

-J'ai eut peur. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de ma vie. Enfin..après l'explosion dans ton appartement... Je savais que si tu mourrais, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kate qui avait les yeux qui brillaient sous les petites lumières des flammes;

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir pour moi. Je sais juste ce que je ressent. Et ce n'est pas rien. J'ai attendus parce que Lannie m'avait dit d'y aller doucement mais..

-Lannie t'a parler ?

-Euh... oui. Elle a dit que tu avais peur qu'on t'abandonne.

La détective soupira et baissa les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de son ami. Il lui attrapa tendrement le menton, pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

-Ce qui est normal Katie. Je ne peux pas ressentir ce que tu as vécu mais je peux comprendre. Et je veux que tu comprennes, que je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Même si je voulais... je ne pourrais pas. Tu m'es trop précieuse. J'ai appris a te connaître, j'ai appris a t'apprécier.. et j'ai appris a t'aimer.

Sa main glissa sur sa joue alors que Beckett prenait la sienne entre ses doigts.

Si tu veux qu'il ne se passe rien, je ferais avec. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Peut importe comment et avec qui. Mais sache une chose. Peut importe avec qui tu seras, où tu seras et quand... personne ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi. Et ça c'est une promesse.

Elle sourit un peu plus a chaque secondes, jusqu'à ce que son sourire arrive jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Castle.. tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas patiente.

Cette phrase résonnait dans son cœur comme une magnifique mélodie. Une chanson qu'on écoute en boucle le soir ou quand on est triste. Elle continua cependant.

-Tu ne peux pas me promettre d'être toujours là. Personne ne le peut. Mais tu peux me promettre de tout faire pour.

-Je te le promets.

-Et puis moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu sois mon Jameson Rook.

Aucune phrase, aucun mot ne pouvait résumé le bonheur qui avait envahit son cœur. Il allait s'approcher d'elle pour lui prouver mais s'arrêta.

-Kate, je te promets. Que dès qu'on a récupérer nos corps, je te jure que je t'embrasse.

Elle rit doucement mais redevint sérieuse un instant, un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi attendre ?

-Kate...

-Juste un. Rick, un seul.

Elle se recula et souffla sur la bougie qui se trouvait devant elle. Castle comprit et en fit de même avec la sienne. Ils s'avancèrent vers le centre du canapé et soufflèrent ensemble sur la dernière bougie.

Le noir se fit autour d'eux. Ils ne voyaient que les yeux de l'autre, brillant a la claire lumière des bougies restantes, éloignées dans la pièce. Kate fit le premier pas et s'avança vers lui. Un dernier regard et sa bouche se déposa sur les lèvres de Castle.

Sur les vraies lèvres de Castle.

Elle comprit que cet instant était a eux. Leurs corps étaient redevenus les leurs. Elle posa ses joues et rencontra un début de barbe. Castle entoura alors les hanches de la femme devant elle et approfondis le baiser. Kate gardait obstinément leur bouches en contact, de peur que le moment s'arrête. Elle ne voulait plus être Castle.

Elle voulait être sa moitié, pas son entier.

Elle laissa le baiser et sa douceur l'envahirent. Mais au moment ou Castle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, cette même lèvre qu'elle mordillait tout le temps, elle oublia tout.

La seule chose qui comptait était eux deux. S'embrassant de toute la force et la douceur qu'ils pouvaient donner. Elle oublia l'échange de corps. Elle oublia l'enquête. Tout se perdit dans un tourbillon de sensation savoureuses et merveilleusement sucrée. Elle entoura le cou de son homme de ses bras pour essayer d'approfondir plus encore le baiser. Un grognement lui répondit. De son côté, il prenait un malin plaisir a passer ses mains sur ce corps splendide qu'il avait habité pendant un peu moins d'une semaine. Sans pouvoir le toucher. Comme il aimait toucher ce corps !

Kate se fit pus entreprenante et commença a déboutonner la chemise de Castle qu'elle avait choisit le matin même. Malgré leur besoin de rester en contact, leurs poumons se vidaient de leur oxygène et ils durent se séparer pendant une, deux, trois,quatre secondes. Mais c'était pour mieux se retrouver après. Les mains de l'écrivain se baladèrent sous le tee shirt de sa muse et elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

-Rick, ta chambre...

Il grogna puis râla faussement contre ses lèvres.

-Mais j'ai fait du veau !

Elle rit devant son air enfantin et l'embrassa an nouveau.

-Ce genre de plat est meilleur ...réchauffé.

Il gémit entre ses lèvres et la saisit sous les fesses, sans décoller leur lèvres et se dirigea a l'aveuglette vers la chambre, afin de montrer a cette femme combien il était amoureux d'elle.

Et c'est dans ce lit, sous cet homme fou de désir pour elle, sous ses baisers fiévreux et ses mots d'amour, qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! En tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Laissez des com's !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nouveau chapitre , je vous préviens de suite ! Ce sera un vrai concentré de guimauve ! Merci pour tous vos com's et Bonne lecture ! ' la première scèneva faire penser a un épisode de Bones, mais je n'ai pas résister.**

Aux premières lueurs du jour, une femme se retourne dans son lit.

Le soleil vint chatouiller le corps nu, sous les couvertures, de la femme la plus heureuse de tout New York, Kate Beckett, qui soupira de plaisir dès qu'elle fut réveillée.

Elle n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, profitant de ce moment de plénitude si rare dans sa vie. Son sourire comblé ne voulait pas quitter son visage encore tout endormi. Elle sentit une chaleur dans son dos et sut que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait dormit aussi bien.

Même si elle avait peu dormit.

La masse chaude derrière elle bougea légèrement et elle se décida a ouvrir les yeux. Elle parcouru la pièce du regard. Son sourire s'agrandit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les vêtements dispersé sur le sol de la chambre, lui rappelant les événements de cette nuit.

Elle se retourna vers l'homme a ses côtés, grognon le matin, qui se frottait les yeux d'un geste enfantin. Elle se mit face a lui, les coudes de chaques côtés de de son corps, pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sourit de suite a la vue de cette femme nus sur lui. IL leva la main pour mettre ses longs cheveux aubains derrière ses oreilles, pour mieux voir ce beau visage souriant et lui dit doucement.

-Hey.

-Hey. Bien... dormit ?

-Oui. Même si je crois que c'est la nuit où j'ia dormit le moins.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa brièvement.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'embêter cette nuit.

-Pas le moins du monde.

Ils restèrent un moment a se regarder avant que Castle caresse son visage en souriant.

-Si tu savais comme j'aime voir ce visage autre-part que dans un miroir.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Hmm Je t'aime quand tu fais ton romantique...

Elle s'écarta rouge quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait ça a un homme. Pourquoi c'était si naturel avec lui. IL sentit son trouble et lui demanda.

-Tu ne m'aimes quand même pas que quand je fais mon romantique ?

Elle sourit devant son air outré et s'approcha. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Non. Je t'aime quand tu viens au poste, je t'aime quand tu m'amène mon café, je t'aime quand tu me fais rire, je t'aime quand tu me fais l'amour, je t'aime quand je me réveille le matin dans tes bras.

En fait je crois que je t'aime, tout simplement.

Elle ne regretta pas une seconde sa déclaration, le sourire de Castle a cet instant valait tous les mots d'amour du monde.

-Et toi tu m'aimes ?

-Oui. Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Elle eut un sourire aguicheur et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il ronronner de contentement.

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué.

Sans plus un mot, il l'embrassa fougueusement et la fit basculer sous lui, commençant a embrasser chaque parcelle de peau. Elle lui releva le visage pour qu'il l'embrasse. Elle reprit le contrôle et se mit sur lui, se collant a son corps bouillant, lui mordant les lèvres alors que les mains de l'écrivain s'égaraient dans ses cheveux. Elle gémis.

-Hmm je t'aime quand tu fais ça.

/

Il était plus de 10 heures quand Kate Beckett arriva a son travail. Jamais ses collègues ne l'avaient vu aussi souriante. Elle a été retarder par un homme amoureux qui l'avait empêcher de partir plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte. Elle sourit en repensant a la tête qu'il avait fait quand elle lui avait dit que s'il la retardait encore, il serait privé d'inspiration pendant une semaine. Elle arriva donc, le sourire aux lèvres, trois cafés a la main, pour remercier ses collègues qu'elle avait malmené hier.

Ils sourirent en la voyant arriver. Même s'ils hésitaient.

-On est en face de qui ? De Castle ou de Beckett.

Elle leurs donna leurs cafés et leur répondit, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie.

-Vous êtes en face de votre patronne !

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que les deux complices se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire.

Lannie eut droit a un petit résumé de la nuit fabuleuse qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au moment ou elle lui raconté qu'elle lui avait dit je t'aime, son téléphone sonna, lui annonçant un message.

''_une pause de midi, ça te dit ?''_

_''Tu n'es jamais fatigué ?''_

_''Avec toi non.''_

_''Viens me chercher a midi.''_

_''Je serais là. JTM''_

_''me 2''_

-Kate ?

-Hmm ?

-C'est pour quand le mariage ?

Elle pouffa et lui tira la langue avant de se lever et de rejoindre son bureau.

/

A midi, Kate Beckett se leva de son bureau et vint embrasser tendrement son compagnon qui venait la chercher. Ils partirent mains dans la main, des rêves d'avenir pleins la tête.

Le soleil brillait plus que d'habitude pour elle, les chants des oiseaux étaient plus beaux, les chansons de rues lui semblaient drôles, et l'air du vent lui semblait doux. Pas de meurtres, pas de peine, pas de tristesse, que de l'amour.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Kate se dit que la vie était belle. Et qu'elle comptait bien en profiter, pendant de longues longues années.

**THE END**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plut, je mettrais un épilogue demain ou après demain. Laissez des com's !**


	14. Epilogue

**Épilogue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

**1 an plus tard**

Ka te Beckett se précipitait vers le bureau de sa meilleure, elle avait du mal a marcher, et se cogna a la porte avant d'entrer, en pleurs et tremblante de tout son corps. Elle pleurnicha devant Lannie.

-Lanniiie...

-Kate ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est ... c'est Rick !

Elle pataugeait totalement dans sa tristesse et n'arrivait pas a aligner trois mots. Sa meilleure amie la fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Rick.

-Il ne m'aime plus !

-Quoi ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement sa tête alors qu'elle tripotait son tee shirt d'un doigt. De loin, elle aurait put se faire passer pour un enfant qu'on a traité de ''bébé''.

-Il ne m'aime plus, il ne me regarde plus et préfère ces blondasses de serveuses siliconées !

Lannie secoua la tête d'un air légèrement moqueur envers sa copine. C'est a ce moment que le principal concerné de la conversation arriva dans la pièce, essoufflé d'avoir courut. Il posa son regard sur sa compagne et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Lannie se leva et s'apprêtait a partir.

-Je vous la laisse Castle, vous me prévenez quand je peux récupérer mon bureau.

-Bien sur merci, Lannie.

La médecin légiste dehors, l'écrivain s'approcha de sa muse et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Ça va pas de partir comme ça sans prévenir ? J'ai eut peur !

Il vit que les larmes de sa compagne redoublaient et il les essuya d'un geste du pouce.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que tu ne veux plus de moi !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ! Tu me regardes plus ! On fait moins l'amour, tu ne me dit plus je t'aime et tu regarde les autres filles plutôt que moi !

L'écrivain regarda sa compagne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête. La jeune détective le vit et le frappa a l'épaule, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air boudeur.

-Et en plus tu te moque de moi !

-Ma Kate regarde moi.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son compagnon et elle le vit sourire un peu plus.

-Ou tu es aller chercher que je ne voulais plus de toi ?

-Tu m'as écouté depuis tout a l'heure ?

-Alors tu te calmes et tu m'écoutes. Tu te rappelles de ça ?

Il montra de l'index une marque rouge sur le côté droit de son cou. Un suçon. Tout récent qui plus est. La jeune femme rougit en ce souvenir.

-Et si je ne m'abuse, c'était hier je crois non ? Alors comme ça on fait moins l'amour ?

-Je suis désolée mais on fait moins l'amour ! On ne le fait qu'une fois par jour :

-Euh... ma chérie tu sais quelle est la moyenne de relation dans un couple ?

-Euh.. je sais pas.

-3

-Tu vois qu'on en fait ...

-Kate Kate. 3 fois par semaine.

-Par semaine ? Mais comment ils font ?

Il sourit et elle en fit de même. Il s'approcha et déposa ses mains sur ses suisses.

-Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais regarder une autre fille que toi. De toutes façon, je suis bien trop amoureux pour partir.

-Mais je ne suis plus sexy ! Je suis obèse !

-Non Sunshine. Tu n'es pas obèse. Tu es une femme enceinte.

Il sourit et posa sa main sur le gros ventre qu'occasionnaient 7 mois de grossesse et le caressa, recevant un petit coup de pied en réponse, ce qui les fit sourire. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser.

-Une magnifique femme enceinte. Tu es belle Kate, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi séduisante que maintenant.

-Mais j'aurais des kilos en trop.

-Tu parles, tu vas les perdre en un mois avec tout le sport que tu fais...

-Alors tu m'aimes ?

-Mais bien sur espèce d'idiote ! Je t'aime, même avec tes kilos en plus et même avec tes hormones détraqués de femme enceinte et même avec ton caractère de chien !

-J'ai pas un carac...

Le regard amoureux de Rick la coupa et elle se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser. Il l'aida a se lever et l'embrassa tendrement en joignant leurs mains sur le ventre ou se s'agitait leur enfant.

-Je crois que Junior a besoin de manger.

-Arrête de l'appeler Junior.

-D'accord. On va manger des glaces ?

-Avec de la chantilly?

Il rit en voyant son regard brillant enfantin. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui prit la main.

-Oui beaucoup de chantilly.

Elle sourit et commença a marcher a ses côtés, sa tête sur son épaule, un sourire béat sur son visage reposé. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, avant de se diriger vers le marchand de glaces.

Dans son ventre, Junior se posait une question.

Comment faire comprendre a sa mère qu'après la glace, il voudrait des profiteroles avec beaucoup de chocolat ? Bah avec un père comme le sien il trouvera bien !

**La vraie FIN ; )**

**J'espère que cette fiction vous as plut, merci a ceux et celles qui m'ont lus jusqu'à la fin, en espérant que vous viendrez du côté de Bones ! Laissez des com's Gros bisous !**


End file.
